Los héroes en las sombras
by La Detective Christie
Summary: Han pasado ya 4 años desde la ultima aventura de los niños elegidos y ahora todos viven en paz y armonía, pero una vez más el Mundo Real y el Digimundo se ven amenazados por la oscuridad. En esta historia Takeru y Patamon se ven forzados a mentir y engañar, pero ¿Qué será lo que esos dos están ocultando? Pasen y lean para poder averiguarlo. Takari, Patagato y muchas más pararejas.
1. Capítulo 1: La alumna nueva

_**Antes de empezar les quiero aclarar que Digimon no me pertenece, lo único que me pertenece es esta historia y los personajes inventados que crea mi cabecita loca, bueno sin más los dejo para que lean la historia (Notas al final del capítulo).**_

**Capítulo 1: La alumna nueva**

**POV de Hikari**

Han pasado ya 4 años desde nuestra ultima aventura y ahora todos vivimos en paz y armonía desde aquel día, muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces, ya podíamos ir al Digimundo sin la necesidad de tener que pelear en él y también esta el hecho de que ahora hay más personas con digimons, hay niños, adolescentes e incluso algunos adultos. Ya estaba a punto de comenzar un nuevo ciclo escolar, yo estoy en 3º de secundaria junto con Davis, Ken y T.k, mientras que Yolei esta en 4º año y Cody en 1º año de dicho nivel educativo. Todos nos encontramos muy alegres caminando hacia la escuela y cuando llegamos Cody y Yolei se fueron a sus respetivos salones, mientras Davis, Ken, T.k y yo nos dirigíamos a nuestro propio salón.

-Chicos ¿Se han enterado de que habrá una nueva alumna? Y además se dice que viene del extranjero- Nos comentó Davis

-¿Enserio? Y Davis ¿Pudiste ver a la nueva alumna cuando pasaste por la Dirección?- Le preguntó Ken muy curioso.

-No, pero logre escuchar como decían su apellido, se llama Black- Nos dijo el portador de los Googles.

Entonces sonó el timbre que indicaba el inicio de clases y en todo el salón se podía sentir un ambiente de curiosidad por saber como es y de que país viene nuestra nueva compañera, cuando la profesora llegó nos pidió que todos nos sentáramos para que ella pudiera hablar, yo me senté junto a Davis por varias quejas de él, Ken se sentó atrás nuestro con uno de sus amigos del equipo de Fútbol y T.k se sentó solo delante de mí.

-Bien chicos, como todos deben saber este año tendrá el gran honor de recibir una alumna de intercambio, por favor pasa- La profesora dirigió esas últimas palabras hacia la puerta y por el umbral de la puerta una chica empezó a entrar con un paso lento y sereno, ella viste toda ropa oscura, es una chica de tez blanca, complexión delgada y como de mi estatura, sus ojos son color verdes y tiene el cabello largo y lacio de color negro intenso que le llega hasta la cadera, debo de admitir que esa chica posee una gran belleza. Lleva puesto unos jeans negros, una blusa de color azul marino que es tapada por una chaqueta de cuero color marrón café, y tiene unas zapatillas deportivas negras, en su cuello se podía admirar un dije en forma de dragón de color celeste.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Elena Black y vengo de España, es un gusto conocerlos-

Todos nos quedamos muy sorprendidos ya que ella puede hablar nuestro idioma con demasiada facilidad y aunque su voz no mostraba emoción alguna, si causo impresión delante todo el salón.

-Bien chicos, quiero que sean todos muy amables con ella, Elena siéntate en cualquier lugar disponible, por favor- Le pidió la profesora.

-Esta bien- Dijo esa chica llamada Elena, mientras buscaba un lugar disponible, pero lo que a mí me llamo mucho la atención fue la actitud de T.k, por que desde que ella apareció paresia como si él no quería que lo viera ya que T.K se escondió entre sus libros. Pero esa chica justo se sentó al lado de él.

-Hola… ¿Cómo estas?- Elena saludó en forma de susurro tenia una media sonrisa en su cara y después sólo dirigió su mirada hacia la pizarra.

-Ah… Hola- Fue lo único que dijo mi amigo, pero pude notar en su voz que tenia ¿Miedo?, pero ¿Por qué?.

El tiempo pasó y la hora del almuerzo llegó, T.k agarró sus cosas rápidamente y salió al patio corriendo muy apurado como si quisiera escapar de alguien, yo miré a la nueva que estaba agarrando sus cosas con mucha calma mientras tarareaba una canción.

**POV de Takeru**

Yo salí corriendo del salón, tenia que encontrar a Patamon rápido, tenia que decirle que ella esta aquí, que nos encontró, un momento si ella esta aquí eso quiere decir que es posible que esa persona también ya nos haya localizado.

-Hola T.k, ¿Cómo estas?- Dijo Patamon mientras salía de su escondite entre los arbustos.

-Patamon tengo que hablar algo contigo, es algo muy importante- Dije ya muy desesperado, quien sabe que podría estar haciendo esa chica justo ahora.

-Esta bien, ¿Qué sucede T.k?- Me preguntó Patamon un poco extrañado .

-Patamon… Es muy posible que ya nos hayan localizado- Le dije muy serio.

-¿Qué?, ¿Te refieres a…?- Se notaba que esta asustado.

-Sí-

-OH no, y ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Me preguntó Patamon con la esperanza de que yo tuviera un plan, pero en verdad no sé como librarnos de este lío en que nos metimos.

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre para avisar que teníamos que volver a entrar.

-Patamon, tengo que volver te diré que aremos cuando ya termines las clases de hoy, pero tú debes tener hambre, ten comete mi almuerzo- Le di la comida que llevaba, después de todo no creo que yo pueda comer algo, mi estomago esta serrado, siento que en cualquier momento voy a vomitar.

-Pero T.k ¿Estas seguro que estarás bien si ella esta en el mismo edificio que vos?- Me preguntó muy preocupado.

-No te preocupes Patamon, bueno me tengo que ir, chau- Le sonreí para que no se preocupara pero sé perfectamente que él seguirá preocupado y la verdad no lo culpo. Cuando entre al salón Elena todavía no estaba ¿Dónde se habrá metido?.

-T.k- Cuando escuche que alguien me llamaba voltee rápidamente y ahí enfrente mío estaban Kari, Ken y Davis.

-Oye Takeru ¿Qué te pasa?- Me preguntó Davis ya que esa actitud que tengo hoy no es muy común de mí.

-No me pasa nada, son sólo cosas mías- Respondí con una sonrisa para convencerlos.

-¿Por qué no almorzaste con nosotros?- Me preguntó Kari con un tono triste.

-Es que fui a almorzar con Patamon-

Justo en ese momento Elena apareció, caminaba muy lentamente y se sentó en el mismo sitio que antes. En fin el tiempo paso y las clases de hoy por fin terminaron pero aún así yo no deja de bajar la guardia. Ahora todos estábamos saliendo del edificio con nuestros digimons cuando todos vimos a Elena subirse a una limosina negra.

-Cielos, la familia de esa chica debe de ser muy rica- Dijo Davis, mientras yo sólo tragaba saliva.

-Tienes razón, debe de ser una princesita presumida- Contestó Yolei con mala cara, yo como no dejaba de ver a la limosina Davis empezó con sus burlas.

-Oye T.k no me digas que te gusta esa chica tan guapa- Comentó con una sonrisa burlona mientras me golpeaba con su codo.

-¿Qué? No para nada, para nada, para nada- Conteste mientras movía mi cabeza en forma de negación.

-Bueno chicos, ya nos tenemos que ir, nos vemos mañana- Dijo Ken mientras agarraba la mano de Yolei, quien se sonrojo ante el acto, y ellos se fueron, acto que después hicimos todos.

**POV de Elena**

Yo me había subido a la limosina negra que "El Jefe" había enviado para que me recogieran.

-Y dígame Señorita Elena ¿Cómo le fue en su primer día de clases?- Me preguntó el chofer, Kazuki Kinukawa, un hombre de unos 25 años de edad ojos marrones y cabello color negro, viste un traje negro y tiene puesto unos lentes de sol oscuros.

-Pues bien Señor Kazuki- Respondí sin mucho animo -El Jefe tenia razón, él está aquí, por fin lo hemos encontrado-

-Ya era hora, después de estos largos 4 años, nosotros terminaremos nuestro trabajo- Dijo mientras se reía.

-Yo no cantaría victoria todavía- Le advertí

-¿Qué?-

-Recuerda que El Jefe sólo nos dijo que lo vigiláramos, a él y a ese Patamon que tiene- Le dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro, mientras miraba a mi BlackGatomon que esta dormida al lado mío, nosotros aremos que ese chico y su digimon mascota callen para siempre, y después de eso el Digimundo y El Mundo Real van a ser nuestros.

_**Espero que les haya gustado el 1º Capítulo, no sean muy duros conmigo ya que este es mi primer Fic pero aún así dejen sus comentarios, preguntas y/o consejos. Recuerden que subo un nuevo Fic todos los Sábado. Nos leemos la próxima semana.**_


	2. Capítulo 2: Un sueño extraño

**_Antes de empezar les quiero aclarar que Digimon no me pertenece, lo único que me pertenece es esta historia y los personajes inventados que crea mi cabecita loca, bueno sin más los dejo para que lean el capítulo (Notas al final del capítulo)._**

* * *

**___Capítulo 2: Un sueño extraño___**

POV de Takeru  
Pasaron 4 días desde el inicio de año, Elena mantenía cierta distancia conmigo y todos los alumnos de la escuela, pero en este día todos los alumnos tenemos que elegir un club para los créditos extra._  
_**_  
_**-Chicos ¿Ustedes que club elegirán?- Nos preguntó Yolei.

-Pues Ken y yo elegiremos el Club de Fútbol ¿Verdad Ichijouji?-

-Ah sí, claro-

-Yo voy a entrar a el Club de Porristas, las chicas no quieren que me valla ya que desean ganar el Campeonato Nacional- Dijo Kari con una sonrisa.

-Fantástico Kari, eso quiere decir que este año también me apoyaras en el equipo de Fútbol ¿Verdad?- Dijo Davis con ojos soñadores.

-Sí-

-Yo voy a entrar a el club de Basquetbol, los chicos del equipo quieren que sea el capitán este año, eso si que será mucha responsabilidad- Dije yo.

-Eso es genial, pero de seguro contigo como el capitán siempre van a ganar- Contestó Kari, y pude notar que se sonrojo un poco.

Yo le sonreí, que linda se ve cuando se sonroja, Pero justo en ese momento un escalofrío subió por toda mi espalda, me voltee y pude ver a Elena dirigiéndose a los tableros de los clubes disponibles.

-Oigan ¿Cuál Club creen que elija ella?- Preguntó Kari en forma de susurro.

-No lo sé, tal vez se una a un club delicado y elegante como el Club de Golf, o quizás el Club de Cocina o Ajedrez- Murmuró Yolei.

Si tan sólo ellos supieran que ella no es para nada delicada, todos la seguimos con la mirada hasta que ella se paro en frente de la mesa de inscripciones para el Club de Karate, todos mis acompañantes se quedaron muy sorprendidos aunque eso yo ya lo esperaba, Elena no es sólo fría si no también muy ruda.

-¿Vieron eso chicos? No puedo creer que una princesita ricachona como ella elija un deporte muy violento- Contentó Yolei muy sorprendida.

-Chicos espérenme aquí yo enseguida vuelvo- Dije con una sonrisa y me dirigí hacia donde esta Elena, tengo que saber ¿Por qué esta aquí? Y ¿Qué es lo que quiere? Aunque ya tengo algunas sospechas.

-Elena Black- Dije mientras tocaba su hombro para llamarle la atención, pasaron unos segundos y Elena se giro, me miro con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Quieres saber que hago yo aquí, verdad?- Me preguntó como si ella leyera mi mente.

-Sí… Dime ¿Qué es lo que planeas?, ¿Vas a tratar de matarme? o ¿Piensas poner una bomba en la escuela para que explote? Vamos dímelo- Murmuré, ya que no quería que los estudiantes que pasaban al lado nuestro me escucharan, pero Elena me seguía mirando con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, y eso a mí me hizo enojar un poco.

-No, esa no es mi misión aquí, aunque seria buena idea que tu Patamon y tú se cuiden las espaldas- Me dijo mientras se reía, estoy seguro que algo planea.  
**_  
POV de Hikari  
_**Todos nosotros nos quedamos viendo en silencio como T.k y esa chica llamada Elena conversaban con gran tranquilidad, párese como si ya se conocieran.

-¿Vieron chicos?, T.k esta coqueteando con la nueva jijiji- Dijo Davis riéndose mientras yo no podía dejar de ver a T.k y Elena.

-Ya vasta Davis, no molestes- Le regaño Yolei, cuando ella notó mi rostro serio y después de todo ella ya sabe lo que yo siento por mi mejor amigo T.k.

-Bueno chicos, Davis y yo nos vamos para anotarnos a el Club de Fútbol ¡Vamos!- Dijo Ken mientras se lleva a Davis arrastrando.

-Sí yo me voy para anotarme para el Club de Kendo, nos vemos después chicas- Dijo Cody mientras corría para anotarse a su club.

-Kari nosotras también tenemos que inscribirnos a nuestros clubes ¡Vamos!-

-Tranquila Yolei, voy a esperar a T.k nuestras mesas de inscripción están juntas- Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Pero Kari-

-No te preocupes, estoy bien-

-Esta bien, pero cualquier cosa llámame ¿OK?-

-Sí-

Mientras veía a Yolei marcharse yo me dirigía donde estaba T.k hablando con la nueva, en cierta forma le agradecía a mi amiga que se preocupara por mí.

-Oye T.k, los demás ya se fueron a inscribir ¡Vamos!- Le dije mientras posaba mi mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué? Ah sí claro- Me dijo mientras me miraba y después puso su atención a la nueva para decirle -Bueno me tengo que ir Elena, adiós-

-Adiós Takaishi-

Entonces T.k y yo fuimos a inscribirnos a nuestros clubes, y así pasó el tiempo hasta la hora de la salida. Todos nosotros, humanos y digimons, estábamos caminando y ablando de varias cosas mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestras respectivas casas, pero me di cuenta que no sólo T.k sino también Patamon están muy distantes y casi no hablaban. Ya todos se habían ido y sólo quedábamos T.k, nuestros digimons y yo, estábamos en la puerta de mi casa.

-Bueno Kari creo que aquí nos despedimos, hasta mañana- Dijo T.k mientras empezaba a caminar lentamente hacia su casa, que extraño normalmente él siempre me da un beso en la mejilla cuando se despide de mí.

-T.k espera- Lo detuve.

-¿Qué pasa?- Me dijo sin mucho ánimo.

-Pues… Es que te he notado muy callado y distante últimamente ¿Estas bien?, ¿Algo te preocupa? Si es así sabes que puedes decírmelo-

-¿Qué? Ah no es nada Kari, es sólo que últimamente no he podido dormir bien, es todo- Me dijo muy sonriente, cosa que izo que me sonrojara -No quisiera despedirme pero ya me tengo que ir, adiós Kari- Dijo mientras muy fugazmente me dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que me sonrojara más todavía.

-Adiós Gatomon, Kari- Se despidió Patamon con una enorme sonrisa, cosa que izo que mi amiga digital se sonrojara levemente.

-A… Adiós Patamon- Tartamudo Gatomon mirando hacia el piso, de seguro para que el pequeño Patamon no se diera cuenta de su sonrojo.

Gatomon y yo los vimos irse pero yo tengo una extraña sensación como si yo estuviera perdiendo a T.k.

-Kari- Me llamó Gatomon y yo la mire -¿Tienes un mal presentimiento, verdad?

-No, no es nada, vamos entremos- Dije mientras entraba a mi casa junto con Gatomon. Yo, como me sentía muy cansada, me dirigí a mi cuarto para poder descansar. Pero esa noche tuve un sueño muy extraño.

Estoy yo sola en algún lugar del Digimundo, no están ni mi hermano, ni Gatomon, ni T.k, ni nadie. Empecé a caminar y caminar sin saber exactamente hacia donde ir, me siento muy asustada entonces de repente escuché una voz gruesa que me dice.  
-Hikari Yagami dime ¿Qué es lo que más te importa?-  
-¿Lo más me importa? Mi familia y mis amigos-  
-Y ahora dime ¿Quién es la persona que más aprecias, esa persona en quien puedes confiar y arriesgarías hasta tu propia vida?- Cuando esa voz me pregunto eso yo sólo pude pensar es una sola persona.  
-Mi mejor amigo… Takeru Takaishi- Entonces pude ver a T.k enfrente mío, esta arrodillado y llorando me sentía muy mal verlo así, lo llamaba pero él no me hacia caso. Trate de ir hacia donde esta él pero no podía parecía como si mis pies estuvieran pegados al piso, seguía llamándolo pero de repente un chico encapuchado apareció y se dirigía hasta donde esta T.k, le dijo algo en el odio y T.k de repente se levantó, entonces ese chico se lo empezó a llevar dejándome a mí sola pero ¿A dónde se lo llevan? Me sentía muy preocupada y triste por él.  
-T.k regresa, no te lo lleves, T.K- Dije, entonces ahí fue cuando me desperté y tenia a Gatomon en frente mío.

-¿Qué… Qué fue eso?- Pregunte más a mí misma que a Gatomon.

-Kari ¿Estas bien?, ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?- Preguntó mi compañera digimon muy preocupada.

-No… Eso no era una pesadilla… Lo sentí muy real- Susurré muy angustiada.

-¿Enserio? Pues no dejabas de mencionar el nombre de T.k y decías "Regresa, No te lleves"-

-¿Enserio?-

-Sí, Kari yo también he tenido una extraña sensación últimamente, y creo que T.k y Patamon nos necesitan, ellos están metidos en algo y me parece que es algo malo- Me dijo mi amiga con una cara llena de preocupación.

-Gatomon ¿Qué quieres decir con que están metidos en algo malo?- Pregunté muy extrañada.

-Es que… Vi a Patamon hablar con un digimon hace algunos días, Patamon me dijo que se llama Monodramon, parecía como si estaban discutiendo y cuando ese digimon ya no estaba y le pregunte de que estaban hablando él sólo me dijo "No te preocupes Gatomon, Monodramon es sólo un conocido mío, estábamos peleando por una tontería que no vale la pena mencionar" pero estoy segura que me mintió, es que no tenia ese brillo en sus ojos que siempre lo caracterizo, se veía muy triste- Me comentó mi querida amiga, se le nota en la cara que esta muy preocupada por Patamon.

Yo me levante de un salto de mi cama, que por cierto asusto a Gatomon, y busque con desesperación mi celular que se supone que esta en sima del escritorio.

-Kari ¿Qué estas buscando?-

-Mi celular, tengo que llamar a T.k, ellos dos nos están ocultando algo, y además tengo la sensación que nos necesitan más que nunca- Le dije mientras seguía buscando mi celular, y al no poder encontrarlo bufe con frustración, me dirigí hacia la puesta y la abrí para irme a afuera, Gatomon me había seguido, ahí en la mesa de la sala estaba descansando mi celular, lo agarré y marque de memoria el número de celular de T.k. Pero antes de apretar el botón verde para iniciar la llamada, miré la hora y me di cuenta que son las 4:30 AM. No es una hora muy apropiada para llamar, pero tengo aún esa horrible sensación que T.k, al igual que Patamon, están en problemas.  
**_  
POV de Patamon  
_**Ya eran las 4:35 AM. Me había levantado tan temprano por que me levanto una presencia muy extraña pero a la ves muy conocida. Además me sentía muy angustiado al saber que Elena nos encontró, miré a T.k que esta dormido en su cama. Bueno por lo menos uno de los dos puede descansar en paz. Entonces su celular sonó, que extraño ¿Quién lo llamara a estas horas de la madrugada? T.k empezó a despertarse y busco el celular, contestó sin mirar ni siquiera a la pantalla del aparato para saber quien es.

-¿Hola?- Dijo medio dormido.

-T.k, ¿Estas bien?- Como accidentalmente T.k tocó el altavoz pude escuchar a Kari pero la escuché medio sollozar y preocupada -Sé que es tardísimo y no debería llamarte a estas horas pero sentí algo muy extraño y además tuve una horrible pesadilla pero… Lo sentí demasiado real-

-Tranquilas Kari, no te preocupes, yo estoy bien- Dijo T.k para calmarla -Tal vez sólo tuviste una simple pesadilla-

-NO… Estoy segura que no fue una simple pesadilla… ¿T.k podrías pasar por mi casa mañana por la tarde? Es que necesito hablar algo contigo, ah y trae a Patamon, por favor- Le dijo Kari en forma de suplica.

-Claro Kari, ahí estaremos-

Cuando T.k y Kari se despidieron, T.k me miró con una cara de preocupado y me dijo muy angustiado.

-Patamon, creo que Kari y me párese que también Gatomon están empezando a sospechar-

-¿Por qué no le decimos la verdad, T.k?- Pregunté.

-Te volviste loco, no podemos decir nada sobre esas personas, estarían en peligro si se enteraran-

-Sí, tienes razón, lo siento- Dije muy apenado, él tiene toda la razón, si cualquiera de los chicos se entera en lo que nosotros estamos involucrados ellos estarían en peligro de muerte.**__**

POV de Gatomon  
Kari se peinaba por tercera vez en 10 minutos mientras golpeaba el piso con la punta de su pie. En cambio yo no paraba de pasear por todo el salón una y otra vez. Tai y Agumon nos veían con mucha curiosidad, ya que tanto Kari como yo estamos muy nerviosas.

-¿Están seguras que no es una doble cita?- Preguntó Tai por millonésima vez.

-Yo ya te dije que no es ninguna cita, es sólo que Gatomon y yo necesitamos hablar con Patamon y T.k- Dijo Kari.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso se pelearon?- Preguntó Agumon.

-No, no es eso Agumon- Respondí yo.

Como Kari y T.k no habían acordado una hora exacta, tanto Kari como yo estábamos listas para salir desde que terminamos de comer. Nosotras seguíamos caminando por toda la casa mientras que Tai y Agumon sólo se encogían de hombros al no poder entender lo que sucedía. Ellos no compendian la razón pero Kari y yo decidimos no compartir con ellos lo que pasaba, no era por que no confiáramos en ellos si no que primero tenemos que saber que es lo que T.k y Patamon nos están ocultando.

En ese momento todos escuchamos el timbre y mi amiga fue prácticamente corriendo hacia la puerta. Kari y yo nos sentimos muy aliviadas al ver a T.k y Patamon completamente normales, aunque los dos se veían algo cansados. T.k y Patamon saludaron a Tai y Agumon, charlaron un poco con ellos y después se marcharon con nosotras, fuimos a un parque cercano.

Nos sentamos es un banco y se mantuvo unos cuantos minutos de silencio, disfrutamos de la tranquilidad del ambiente pero después de unos cuantos segundos más Kari decidió romper ese silencio.

-T.k… Dime que es lo que estas ocultando-

-Yo no estoy ocultando nada- Dijo T.k mirando el piso como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, yo miraba a Patamon muy preocupada, él tiene las orejas caídas y una mirada muy triste.

-Vamos T.k, últimamente te he notado extraño además ayer tuve una pesadilla y cuando me desperté sentí como si tu me necesitaras- Dijo mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

-No llores Kari, mi intención no era hacerte llorar-

-¿Confías en mí T.k?- Preguntó Kari sin mirarlo.

-¿Qué pregunta es esa? Claro que confío en ti Kari-

-Entonces ¿Por qué no me dices que es lo que te pasa últimamente?-

T.k y Patamon intercambiaron miradas, seguro no saben que decir.

-Gatomon, Kari- Nos llamo Patamon -Si tanto quieren saber que es lo que estamos ocultando… Se lo diremos, pero no podemos ahora, cuando T.k y yo arreglemos algunas cosas les prometo que les diremos- Nos dijo Patamon mientras miraba al cielo, tiene una sonrisa nostálgica, ¿En qué estará pensando?.

Justo en ese momento sonó el D-Terminal de Kari, era un mensaje de Davis

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunté.

-Davis dice que vallamos rápido a la casa de Izzy, al parecer Izzy encontró unas lecturas extrañas en el Digimundo- Me contesto muy angustiada.

-Entonces ¡Vamos!- Dijo T.k mientras agarraba la mano de Kari, cosa que ella se sonrojo por el contacto.

-Sí, hay que apurarnos- Dijo Patamon mientras él tomaba mi pata, yo me sonroje.

Literalmente ellos nos llevaban arrascando a Kari y a mí, fuimos corriendo a casa de Izzy preguntándonos ¿El Digimundo de nuevo nos necesita?.**_  
_**

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo número 2, ¿Por qué creen que Kari tuvo esa pesadilla?, ¿Quién será el chico encapuchado que vio en su sueño?, ¿Qué es lo que ocultan Takeru y Patamon? Y ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la alumna nueva? Descúbranlo en el siguiente Capítulo, por cierto muchas gracias por los Reviews, me animan a seguir con la historia, recuerden que subo un capítulo nuevo todos los Sábados, que tengan un buen fin de semana y nos leemos la próxima semana, chau chau.  
_**


	3. Capítulo 3: El Digimundo en problemas

**Antes de empezar les quiero aclarar que Digimon no me pertenece, lo único que me pertenece es esta historia y los personajes inventados que crea mi cabecita loca, bueno sin más los dejo para que lean el capítulo (Notas al final del capítulo).**

* * *

Capítulo 3: El Digimundo en problemas

**POV de Taichi**  
Izzy nos había llamado a todos los digielegidos para que vallamos a su casa, los únicos que faltaban eran T.k, Kari y sus digimons ¿Por qué ellos tardaban tanto?. Cuando por fin llegaron todos nos los quedamos viendo, Gatomon y Patamon se fueron a juntar con los demás digimons.

-Bien ya estamos todos- Dijo Izzy.

-¿Qué pasa Izzy?- Le pregunté.

-Hace una semana pude ver que había lecturas extrañas en el Digimundo y además la puerta al Digimundo también esta extraña, miren esto- Nos mostró su computadora, esta absolutamente todo negro, hay una neblina muy densa -Esto esta afectando poco a poco todo el Digimundo-

-No puede ser- Dijo Sora muy preocupada y Matt se acerque a ella para tranquilizarla.

-Tranquila Sora no te preocupes-

-Sí no tienes nada de que preocuparte después de todo tenemos un plan ¡Iremos todos al Digimundo!- Dije yo con una sonrisa.

-Pero ¿Estas seguro que eso servirá? Yo no creo que ninguno de nosotros pueda ver algo con esa densa neblina- Me dijo Cody con una cara de interrogante.

-Supongo que tienes razón- Dije yo muy pensativo.

-Ya sé iremos nosotros primero- Dijo Biyomon.

-Pero eso puede ser muy peligroso- El tono de sora sonó muy preocupado ya que de seguro de pensar que su amiga y compañera vaya sin saber exactamente a que nos enfrentamos la angustia mucho, pero igual era entendible ya que todos tenemos el mismo miedo.

-Sora no te preocupes ella no irá sola- Comentó Agumon.

-¿Estas seguro Agumon?- Miré a mi compañero muy preocupado.

-Yo también voy a ir-

-Pero Gabumon- Matt también se veía preocupado.

-Yo iré con ellos- Esa fue Palmon.

-Palmon- Mimi abrazo a su amiga.

-Tranquila Mimi esteré bien, no te preocupes- Justo en ese momento se decidió que ellos cuatro irían juntos a ver que sucedía en el Digimundo.

-Oye T.k ¿Estas bien?- Le pregunté y todos se nos quedaron viendo.

-Sí, estoy bien ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Es que te ves un poco pálido-

-No es nada, es sólo que últimamente no he dormido bien y además…- T.k se quedo en silencio un momento al ver a Joe colocarle la mano en su frente -…Lo del Digimundo me párese más importante-

-Tienes una ligera fiebre- Dijo Joe retirando su mano de la frente de T.k para verlo directamente a los ojos -También tienes los ojos vidriosos, estas enfermo-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estas enfermo?- Le regañó Matt.

-Porque ahora me siento bien- Dijo T.k cansado de tantas atenciones para él sabiendo que el Digimundo puede estar en problemas -Una semana antes de que empezaran las clases admito que si estuve enfermo pero cuando la escuela empezó creí que ya me sentía bien, y por cierto creo que el problema del Digimundo es mucho más importante que atender mi problema de salud… Además fue sólo un simple resfriado-

-Un resfriado mal cuidado puede ser muy peligroso e incluso mortal- Dije muy seriamente -Así que será mejor que te cuides-

-sí- Fue lo único que dijo T.k.

Después de eso Agumon, Gabumon, Palmon y Biyomon fueron al Digimundo para averiguar que es lo que pasaba, y como se empezó a hacer de noche cada quien se dirigió a su casa pero algo me tenia preocupado ¿Qué será? La verdad no lo sé.

* * *

**POV de Miyako**  
Había pasado toda una semana y todavía no había información sobre el Digimundo ni los digimons, todos estamos muy preocupados, no podíamos hablar con los digimons que fueron al Digimundo ni tampoco podíamos nosotros entrar al Digimundo, esto era muy extraño todos intentábamos entran de algún modo pero era inútil, yo había decidido salir con Kari ya que la veía muy angustiada. Gatomon y Hawkmon estaban con todos los demás intentando entrar en el Digimundo.

-Vamos a las afueras de la ciudad Kari-

-No quiero ir Yolei, estoy demasiado preocupada- Kari había empezado a llorar.

-Kari tranquila, no llores, ya veras que todo va a salir bien- Me había acercado a ella y puse mis dos manos en sus hombros para que ella me mirara y se tranquilizara por lo menos un poco.

-Pero Yolei-

-Vamos Kari, si te pones así no vas a ayudar a nadie, recuerda no pierda la esperanza-

-Esperanza- Susurró Kari mientras mira para el piso con una mirada triste.

-¿Qué sucede Kari?- Le pregunté muy preocupada ya que cuando alguien dice la palabra "Esperanza" usualmente ella lo único que hace es pensar en una sola persona, Takeru -¿Estas preocupada por T.k porque puede estar enfermo?-

-Pues sí pero… Hay otra cosa que también me preocupa-

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué es?-

-Siento que T.k esta en problemas… Y que de algún modo lo estoy perdiendo- Me comentó con una mirada triste.

-¿A qué te refieres con que lo estar perdiendo?- Le pregunté ya que no le había entendido.

-No lo sé, estoy muy preocupada por él, yo sé que algo nos esta ocultando pero no me lo quiere decir, siento como si ya no confiara más en mí- Eso último lo dijo medio sollozar.

-Tranquila Kari- Intentaba calmarla pero era inútil y estonces pude ver que en la calle de en frente en una banca blanca estaba sentado muy pensativo nada más ni nada menos que T.k, como yo de repente me había callado y no dejaba de ver a T.k muy atentamente Kari se dio la vuelta y lo vio.

-¿Qué crees que este asiendo él aquí?- Pregunté muy extrañada ya que pensamos que él esta con los demás.

-No lo sé- Fue lo único que me amiga me dijo.

-Enseguida vuelvo- Dije mientras empezaba a caminar hacia donde esta Takeru sentado.

-¿A dónde vas Yolei?-

-Pues que párese a ver que esta haciendo él aquí-

-Yolei espera- Dijo mientras agarraba mi brazo.

-Vamos Kari, ¿No quieres saber que es lo que esta ocultando?-

-Pues sí pero ¿Piensas que con preguntárselo te lo dirá? Cuando yo se lo pregunte no me dijo nada-

-Tranquila Kari, no dejaremos que nos vea, sólo nos acercaremos a él para escuchar lo que dice- Le dije ya que parecía como si T.k estuviera esperando a alguien porque era como la octava vez que miraba su reloj de muñeca en tan sólo 5 minutos.

-¿Pero eso no es espiar?-

-Vamos Kari, quizás podamos descubrir que es lo que esta ocultando- Después de un corto tiempo ella termino aceptando.

Kari y yo nos dirigimos muy sigilosamente hacia donde T.k esta y nos quedamos en un lugar donde podíamos verlo y escucharlo perfectamente.

-Cielos como tarda- Dijo T.k mientras mira su reloj nuevamente.

-Hola T.k-

-Patamon ¿Qué hacer aquí? Creí que estabas con Gatomon y los demás-

-Pues estaba pero me entere que hoy te ibas a juntar con una persona que te tiene que entregar una especie de paquete- Dijo Patamon.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-pues cuando esa persona te llamo y tú contestaste el llamado del teléfono de tu cuarto, yo lo escuche todo del teléfono de la cocina-

-Eso es espiar- Dijo T.k regañándolo un poco enojado.

-Lo sé y lo siento- Patamon se veía un poco arrepentido.

-Takeru- Escuchamos una voz y pudimos ver a un chico encapuchado con toda ropa negra corriendo hacia donde están T.k y Patamon.

-Ese chico- Susurró Kari, yo la escuche perfectamente ¿Acaso conoce a ese chico? Se lo preguntare después.

-Se puede saber donde estabas llegas 10 minutos tarde- Se quejo T.k.

-Pues lo siento, Doble T- Se disculpó el chico pero ¿Cómo lo llamo? ¿Doble T?.

-Un segundo sólo una persona me llama Doble T, Adam ¿Eres tú?- T.k se veía muy sorprendido.

-¿Adam?- Preguntó Patamon al igual o quizás más sorprendido que T.k.

Entonce el chico se quito la capucha que tapaba su rostro y dejo ver al descubierto a un muchacho muy guapo de la misma edad que T.k y Kari, paresia de la misma altura que la de Davis, de tez morena, delgado, de ojos verdes y pelo negro.

-¿Cómo estas Take?- Dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-Adam ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- T.k parecía alegre y sorprendido a la vez.

-¿No te lo dijeron?- Preguntó el chico con el nombre Adam.

-Pues sólo me dijeron que estuviera aquí a las 10:00 AM por que tenían que darme un paquete pero no me dijeron como iba a hacer entregado-

-Oye Adam ¿Dónde esta el paquete?- Preguntó Patamon.

-Tranquilo Pequeñín esta en mi mochila- Decía mientras buscaba ese paquete en su mochila -Ten Takeru- El chico le extendió una caja de color rojo con un candado dorado.

-Gracias- Dijo T.k mientras agarraba esa dicha caja.

-Bueno eso es todo, nos vemos después y Takeru ten mucho cuidado por favor, tú también Patamon-

-Sí lo tendremos, no te preocupes- Dijo T.k con una sonrisa mientras él y Patamon se despedían de ese chico.

-T.k ¿Qué es el paquete? Ya ábrelo- Dijo Patamon muy ansioso.

-Ahora no Patamon, se paciente-

-Cielos que malo eres- Se quejo Patamon como un niño pequeño.

-Ya nos tenemos que ir, vamos Patamon- Dijo T.k mientras guardaba la caja que le dieron en su mochila.

-Bien-

Cuando T.k y Patamon se fueron Kari y yo salimos de nuestro escondite.

-Oye Kari ¿Tú conoces a ese chico que estaba con T.k?- Lance la pregunta.

-No ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Es que cuando apareció tú dijiste "Ese chico"- Dije imitándola.

-No es nada Yolei, bueno será mejor que vallamos con los demás hacer si ya pudieron de algún modo entrar al Digimundo-

Yo no le creí nada pero igual nos dirigimos a casa de Izzy para ver si lograron averiguar algún modo de entrar al Digimundo.

* * *

**Espero que le haya gustado ahora les deje más dudas verdad ¿Ese chico será el mismo encapuchado que Kari vio en su sueño?, ¿De dónde conoce T.k a ese chico llamado Adam?, ¿Qué tendrá esa caja que Adam le dio a T.k?, ¿Por qué no pueden lo digielegidos entrar al Digimundo? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo, nos leemos la próxima semana chau chau.**


	4. Capítulo 4: Takeru Takaishi secuestrado

**Antes de empezar les quiero aclarar que Digimon no me pertenece, lo único que me pertenece es esta historia y los personajes inventados que crea mi cabecita loca, bueno sin más los dejo para que lean el capítulo (Notas al final del capítulo).**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Takeru Takaishi secuestrado**

**POV de Takeru**  
Ya era Sábado y yo estoy sentado en mi cama mirando el paquete que tengo en mis manos y ya abierto, el mismo que Adam me dio hace 3 días, no entiendo para que servia este paquete ya que adentro de la caja roja había 8 piezas muy extrañas de color dorado que, según Adam, yo tenia que encajarlas de una formar especifica para formar una copa, además también había una grabadora de voz que tenia grabado una especie de profecía:

_"En el Digimundo lo podrás buscar_  
_levanta tus alas para la piedra encontrar._  
_Escondido en el gran libro de la antigüedad_  
_aparecerá el como crear la puerta de la única verdad"._

Patamon no dejaba de escuchar esa maldita grabadora una y otra vez sin entender que es lo que tenemos que buscar, cielos yo como odio a las profecías y más cuando riman.

-T.k, no entiendo nada de esto-

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo Patamon- Mencioné ya muy angustiado -Cuando llame a Adam, él me dijo que estas piezas se supone que tienen que formar una copa, pero con estas simples 8 piezas es imposible-

-Y ¿Qué te dijo con respecto a la profecía de la grabadora?-Me preguntó Patamon muy curioso.

-Sólo me dijo que tenia que descifrarlo yo solo, ni siquiera con tu ayuda Patamon- Le confesé.

-¿Tu solo? ¿Por qué?-

-No me dijo el por qué, pero lo que si me dijo fue que seria buena idea que esto quede entre nosotros cuatro, ya que al parecer los demás no lo saben-

-Espera un segundo ¿Nosotros cuatro? ¿Kudamon también lo sabe?- Kudamon es el digimon acompañante de mi amigo Adam.

-Sí-

Antes que cualquiera de nosotros dijera una cosa más escuchamos el ruido de la puerta de mi habitación. Patamon y yo escondimos rápidamente la grabadora y las 8 piezas en mi armario, yo me senté enfrente de mi computada fingiendo que la usaba y Patamon se acostó en mi cama fingiendo que esta dormido.

-Adelante- Contesté al llamado de la puerta.

-Hola T.k-

-¿Kari?, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dije yo muy sorprendido ya que no esperaba que fuera ella, pensé que la persona que tocaba la puerta de mi habitación era mi madre.

-Es que Izzy nos ha llamado a todos pero tú eras el único con el que no se pudo comunicar, así que Gatomon y yo decidimos venir a buscarte a ti y a Patamon- Me explicó.

-¿Enserio? Perdón- Me disculpe, supongo que he estado tanto tiempo pensando en lo que me dio Adam que me olvide lo del Digimundo.

-No te preocupes ¿Nos vamos?-

-Sí, espera que despierto a Patamon- Dije yo acercándome donde Patamon fingía dormir.

-Patamon despierta-

-¿Qué pasa T.k?- Me dijo mientras se levantaba y se rascaba un ojo con una de sus patitas.

-Izzy nos necesita, talvez ya encontró una forma de entrar al Digimundo-

-¿Enserio? Pues vamos-

-Claro pero primero, chicas podían esperarnos un rato en la sala es que Patamon y yo tenemos que hablar algo en privado-

Kari y Gatomon se vieron un poco confundidas.

-¿Ah? Claro- Dijo Kari.

-No tarden mucho por favor- Nos dijo Gatomon.

-No te preocupes Gatomon- Mi amigo le había sonreído a Gatomon cosa que ella se sonrojo ligeramente.

-Vamos Gatomon-

-Sí- Kari y Gatomon salieron de la habitación serrando la puerta detrás de ellas.

-Patamon ¿Qué hacemos con las cosas que nos dio Adam?-

-Y si las dejamos aquí-

-No, es imposible, ellos saben donde vivo pueden venir mientras no estemos en casa-

-Supongo que no tenemos otra opción que llevarlo con nosotros-

-Sí supongo que será lo mejor- Dije yo mientras colocaba en mi mochila las piezas y la grabadora -Bueno vamos-

Las chicas, Patamon y yo nos despedimos de mi madre y nos dirigimos directo hacia casa de Izzy.

* * *

POV de Sora  
Mimi y yo nos sentíamos muy mal, ninguna de las dos paraba de llorar, yo en lo único que podía pensar era en Biyomon ¿Cómo estará mi amiga?, ¿Le habrá pasado algo? Estoy viviendo una gran agonía, al igual que Mimi. Matt intenta tranquilizarme y Tai trataba de que Mimi dejara de llorar, pero en los dos casos era inútil.

-Vamos Sora anímate-

-¿Cómo quieres que me anime Matt? No sé nada sobre Biyomon, estoy muy preocupada- Dije mientras lloraba en el pecho de Matt.

-Mimi por favor deja de llorar-

-No puedo evitarlo Tai, estoy preocupada por Palmon- Dijo mi amiga mientras no paraba de llorar y Tai no la dejaba de abrazar.

-Sora, Mimi no se preocupes, la puerta del Digimundo ya esta abierta, podemos entrar- Nos dijo Izzy para tranquilizarme.

-¿Enserio?- Preguntamos Mimi y yo al mismo tiempo.

-sí-

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa de Izzy, seguramente deben ser los únicos que faltan, los portadores de los emblemas de la luz y la esperanza, Kari y T.k. Izzy fue a abrirles la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó el primero en entrar, T.k.

-La puerta al Digimundo esta abierta- Explicó el superior Joe, tanto Kari como T.k estaban muy sorprendidos.

-¿Enserio? Pues entonces tenemos que ir- Dijo Kari.

-Vamos a ir todos- Comentó Davis mientras preparaba su D3.

-Espera- Detuvo Izzy -Creo que algunos deberían quedarse por precaución-

-Tienes razón, ya que no sabemos a los que nos estamos enfrentando- Comentó Tai.

Después de discutirlo y de varias quejas de Davis, los que van a ir al Digimundo somos Tai, Mimi, Matt, T.k, Kari y yo. Entonces los elegidos para el viaje nos fuimos al Digimundo para rescatar a nuestro amigos y averiguar lo que pasaba en nuestro querido Mundo Digital.

POV de Takeru  
Habíamos llegado al Digimundo o eso parecía, había una neblina muy densa.

-El Digimundo esta…- Decía Kari al parecer se sentía muy mal.

-No te preocupes Kari, recuerda que lo importante ahora es encontrar a nuestros amigos- Dijo Tai como todo un líder.

-Sí-

Empezamos a caminar y caminar, no se veía nada, hasta que llegamos donde había una gran montaña, la escalamos y ahí  
estaban, Agumon, Gabumon, Palmon y Biyomon capturados en una gran jaula todos tratamos de correr hasta ellos pero no los alcanzábamos, parecía como si nuestros pies estuvieran pegados al piso.

-Chicos ayúdenos- Gritó Palmon.

-Por favor muchachos sálvenos- Suplicó Gabumon.

-Chicos- Agumon parecía muy desesperado.

-Chicos tengan cuidado- Biyomon nos había gritado bien fuerte.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Sora al no entender la advertencia de su camarada.

-Así que ustedes deben ser algunos de los niños elegidos- Se escucho una voz muy tenebrosa, tan tenebrosa que te congelaba hasta la sangre, pero lo que a mí me asusto es que yo ya conocía esa voz, sí era de ese hombre, el jefe de La Organización de Negro.

-¿Quién eres? Vamos muéstrate- Dijo Tai muy enojado mientras miraba para todas parte intentando saber por donde venia esa tenebrosa voz.

-Vaya con que Taichi Yagami se quiere hacer el valiente- Dijo esa voz tenebrosa, cielos ¿Qué es lo que planea?.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-Eso no importa, lo importante ahora es que no puedo permitirles que arruinen mis planes, el Digimundo me debe pertenecer y lo único que ustedes hacen es estorbarme- De la nada sentimos una fuerte ráfaga de viento que nos mando a volar.

-Chicos ¿Están bien?- Gritaron todos nuestros digimons.

-Respondan amigos- Gritó Agumon bien desesperado.

Mis amigos se empezaron a levantar pero yo no podía, tenia mucho miedo de tan sólo pensar que mis amigos puedan morir por culpa de esta Organización en donde estoy involucrado.

-Kari permíteme digievolucionar- Dijo Gatomon muy segura.

-Sí-

-Gatomon ultradigivols a…. Angewomon-

Patamon y yo nos quedamos viendo a Angewomon muy asustados, no queríamos que le pasara algo.

-Takeru Takaishi, poseedor del emblema de la esperanza y un gran traidor tendrás el honor de morir primero, así que desaparece- Gritó esa tenebrosa voz, cuando de repente una extraña luz negra se dirigía directo hacia mí.

-T.k- Gritaron todos mis amigos muy asustados, yo cerré mis ojos para que esto fuera lo más rápido posible, más lo único que sentí fue un abrazo, cuando abrí mis ojos pude ver que Angewomon fue la que me había salvado.

POV de Hikari  
Por un segundo pensé que lo perdería para siempre pero gracias a Angewomon que fue más rápida logro salvarlo.

-T.k ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Matt cuando Angewomon y T.k se acercaron.

-Sí no te preocupes hermano, estoy bien- Dijo T.k con una enorme sonrisa.

-Chicos, miren la niebla se dispersa y esa voz ya no se escucha más- Comentó Tai.

-Es cierto, será mejor sacar a los nuestros amigos de la jaula e irnos de aquí, esto me esta asustando- Dijo Mimi.

-Sí Mimi tiene razón, vamos- Esa fue Sora.

Sacamos a Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon y Palmon de esa jaula y nos dirigimos directo para el Mundo Real, a la casa de Izzy.

-¿Enserio eso paso? No puedo creerlo- Dijo Davis muy sorprendido y a la vez algo enojado porque el no fue.

-¿Saben de quién era esa voz?- Preguntó Cody.

-No pero enserio que era escalofriando, te hacia temblar- Le respondió Mimi muy asustada.

Después de un tiempo de preguntas y más cosa empezaron todos a marcharse a sus respetivas casas para no preocupar a sus padres ya que se estaba asiendo de noche, los que quedamos todavía en la casa de Izzy éramos Tai, Matt, Davis, T.k y yo, además de los digimons.

-Chicos creo que yo ya me voy, no quiero preocupar a mi madre, los veré mañana, ¡Vamos Patamon!- Dijo T.k mientras se levantaba del sillón donde estaba sentado.

-T.k ¿Estas seguro que estas bien? Creo que será mejor que te acompañe- Dijo Matt ya que estaba muy preocupado por su hermano, y la verdad no lo culpo después de todo lo que paso.

-Hermano no te preocupes por mí, además mi casa queda tan sólo algunas cuadras, recuerda que no soy un bebe- Dijo T.k un poco fastidiado, no le gustaba que Matt fuera muy protector con él.

-Esta bien pero mándame un mensaje cuando llegues entendido-

-Sí, lo are, los veré después- Se despidió de todos y salio de la casa de Izzy pero yo me siento muy rara en este momento, siento como si no volviera a ver a T.k en un tiempo ¿Por qué tengo esta sensación? ¿Qué es lo que me ha estado molestando últimamente? Las respuestas todavía no las sé.

* * *

**POV de Patamon**  
-T.k ¿Tu casa no es en la otra dirección?- Pregunté al darme cuenta que T.k caminaba para el lado contrario de donde esta su casa.

-Sí pero ahora quiero ir a casa de Adam, quiero saber para que sirven las piezas y la profecía de la grabadora- Me explicó.

-Entiendo, pero no será mejor que lo hagas mañana, tu madre se va a preocupar-

-Tranquilo Patamon, mi mamá me dijo que hoy llegaría tarde-

Ya aviamos llegado a la casa de Adam, es una gran casa de 2 pisos, T.k tocaba la puerta y llamaba a Adam pero parecía que no estaba.

-Tal vez Adam salio-

-Eso párese pero ¿A dónde crees que pudo haberse ido Patamon?-

-No lo sé, pero creo que será mejor que vallamos a casa T.k, ya estoy empezando a tener sueño- Dije mientras bostezaba y me rascaba uno de mis ojos con mi patita.

-Sí supongo que es lo mejor-

T.k y yo nos dirigimos directo para casa así descansábamos un poco, T.k había sacado su D-Terminal para mandar un mensaje.

-¿A quién le mandas un mensaje T.k?-

-A Matt, la casa de Adam esta un poco lejos a la de Izzy comparada con la mía, debe de estar preocupado por mí ya que le dije que le mandaría un mensaje para avisarle que ya llegue, sólo le diré que tarde mucho porque se me había olvidado avisarle- Me explicó mientras escribía el mensaje -Y enviar, listo ya lo envíe-

-Espera T.k ¿Escuchaste eso?- Pregunté ya que me pareció que alguien nos esta siguiendo.

-Sí, creo que alguien nos esta siguiendo,¡Patamon!- Me avisó mi amigo mientras me miraba con una cara seria.

-Sí- Dije yo mientras me ponía delante de T.k en posición de defensa.

-Puño de Gato- Recibí un ataque de mi lado izquierdo que me mando lejos de ahí.

-Patamon ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó mi amigo.

-Sí, estoy bien-

-Hola Patamon ¿Me recuerdas?- La que me había atacado era nada más ni nada menos que BlackGatomon pero si ella esta aquí eso quiere decir que Elena también…

-¿Me extrañaste Takeru?- Elena esta detrás de Takeru.

-Elena- Dijo sorprendido mi amigo.

-Takeru Takaishi ¿Estas listo para venir con nosotros?- Preguntó esa malvada chica.

-¿Qué? Yo no me iré con ustedes, nunca, nuncan nunca.

-Bueno supongo que será del modo difícil- Elena chasqueo sus dedos y de la nada Kazuki un hombre de unos 25 años apareció detrás de T.k y le tapo la boca y la nariz con un pañuelo de color gris que izo que T.k se desmayara, yo trate de ir hacia donde tenían a T.k pero BlackGatomon me lanzo otro ataque que me mando a volar y me dejo casi inconsciente, lo último que vi fue que pusieron a mi inconsciente amigo y camarada en una camioneta negra y se marcharon. Me di cuenta que el D3 y D-Terminal de T.k estaban en el suelo, de seguro debe habérselo caído cuando lo agarraron.

-Takeru, no-Dije yo antes de desmayarme.

* * *

**Y bien ¿Qué les pareció? Ya revele que T.k y Patamon están involucrados en una organización secreta pero ¿Para que secuestraron a T.k? ¿Qué es esa profecía? ¿Para qué sirven las piezas que Adam les dio a T.k? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo. Ah y por cierto si no me entendieron como secuestraron a T.k, el pañuelo tenia Cloroformo, un compuesto químico que cuando lo inhalas te quedas inconsciente porque el Cloroformo afecta el sistema nervioso central o sea el cerebro, bueno ya se los esplique ah casi se me olvidaba lamento que pensaran que tal vez era Gatomon la que ataco a Patamon pero es que Gatomon y BlackGatomon tienen los mismos ataques.**  
**El fin gracias por los reviews, me animan mucho, que tengan un buen fin de semana y Felices Pascuas para todos, nos leemos la próxima semana.**  
**Chau, chau.**


	5. Capítulo 5: Empezando la gran búsqueda

**Antes de empezar les quiero aclarar que Digimon no me pertenece, lo único que me pertenece es esta historia y los personajes inventados que crea mi cabecita loca, bueno sin más los dejo para que lean el capítulo (Notas al final del capítulo).**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Empezando la gran búsqueda**

**POV de Takeru**  
¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué estoy atado? Ah cierto Elena, BlackGatomon y Kazuki me han secuestrado pero ¿A dónde me trajeron? Este lugar párese una cocina.

-Recórcholis la cabeza me da vueltas- Dije mientras con dificultad me levantaba del piso y miraba por la ventana para ver si descubro donde estoy.

-Estoy en un segundo piso, ya entiendo me trajeron a esta casa en ruinas mientras estaba inconsciente-

-¿Qué? ¿Aún no has matado a ese chico?- Pude escuchar a Kazuki hablaba del otro lado de la puerta, me acerque silenciosamente hacia la puerta y por un pequeño hoyo que había ahí pude ver con quien esta hablando, las otras personas, además de Kazuki, que están en la otra habitación son Elena y BlackGatomon.

-No me pidas que haga lo imposible, tengo otras ordenes del Jefe- Dijo Elena.

-Oye Elena y dime ¿Sabes que es lo que quiere el Jefe con este chico?- Preguntó Kazuki.

-Planea llevarlo a la Organización para hacer experimentos con él- Le contestó.

-¿Experimentos? ¿Qué clases de experimentos?- Kazuki parecía no entender.

-El Jefe me dijo que quiere averiguar los efectos secundarios de la píldora que le obligaron a tomar hace 4 años- Aclaró Elena, ya entiendo entonces por eso todavía no me ha matado pero ¿A qué se refiere con efectos secundarios? Esa píldora que me dieron cuando yo tenia 11 años no me hizo nada ¿O sí?.

-Además en la mochila de Takaishi encontré una grabadora de voz con una especie de profecía y también tiene las piezas de la Copa de Oro Mágica, todo lo que nosotros necesitamos para hacer el ritual- Un segundo ósea que las cosas que me dio Adam es para hacer un ritual pero ¿Qué clase de ritual? Cielos odio ser el único que no sabe nada.

-Ya veo, sólo falta armar la copa y descifrar la profecía- Dijo BlackGatomon.

-Sí y después que el ritual de comienzo nadie podrá detenerlo, pero chicas recuerden que todo tiene que salir perfecto cuando llegue el día del gran ritual ya que sólo tenemos una oportunidad-

-Sí lo recordaremos Kazuki, por cierto BlackGatomon ¿Puedes ir a ver si el chico ya se despertó?- Preguntó Elena.

-Esta bien- BlackGatomon se empezó ha acercar hacia la puerta y yo rápidamente me dirigí hacia donde estaba inconsciente antes y me tiré ahí, de espaldas a la puerta, para que pensaran que sigo dormido.

-¿Ya despertó?- Escuché que pregunto Kazuki.

-No, aún sigue bajo los efectos del Cloroformo- Contestó BlackGatomon.

-Elena ¿Estas segura que el Jefe dijo que no le hiciéramos ni un rasguño?- Preguntó Kazuki.

-Sí, él sólo dijo que lo mantuviéramos vigilado-

-Pero si el Jefe no lo quiere ver muerto ¿Por qué le lanzó ese rayo de luz negra cuando lo encontró en el Digimundo?-

-Tonto ese rayo no lo iba a matar de todas formas, sólo lo iba a dejar inconsciente unos 10 o 15 minutos-

-¿Ah?-

-Pero para mí también fue muy difícil de creer que el Jefe no lo quisiera matar todavía, al parecer esta obsesionado con este chico, pero sigo sin entender que tiene Takaishi de especial-

-¿Creen que él podría ser El Elegido?- Preguntó de repente BlackGatomon.

-¿Takeru Takaishi, El Elegido? No, es imposible que sea él la persona que hemos estado buscando- El Elegido, cierto ahora que recuerdo Adam me había contado acerca de un elegido muy especial que debíamos encontrar antes que ellos pero ¿Será un elegido con un Digimon? O ¿Lo llamaran elegido por otra razón?.

-¿Imposible? ¿Por qué es imposible? La verdad a mí me párese muy sospechoso que el Jefe haya decidido darles las píldoras específicamente a este humano-

-BlackGatomon tiene razón Elena, además yo sigo sin entender como es posible que el chico siga vivo, ya que las píldoras que le dieron de tomas tienen un veneno mortal que mataría a cualquier ser vivo-

-Supongo que en eso tienen razón, es muy extraño-

-sí extraño pero bueno creo que yo también voy a hacer un experimento jaja- Dijo Kazuki mientras se ríe muy malvadamente.

-¿Ah? ¿Un experimento?- Preguntaron Elena y BlackGatomon al mismo tiempo.

-Yo tengo aquí algunas de las píldoras con el veneno que nuestra Organización ha creado- Comentó Kazuki pero ¿Qué dijo?.

-Ya entiendo si consigues que alguien se las tome tú mismo podrás ver cuales son los efectos o si en verdad son mortales para los humanos- Dedujo BlackGatomon.

-Pero ¿A quién se las vas a dar?- Preguntó Elena, el tono de voz que utilizo parecía asustado.

-A la persona con que hemos quedado el Martes, el Jefe me pidió de todas formas que lo matara después de serrar el trato, él es la victima perfecta-

-¿Qué vas hacer después de descubrir lo que hace la píldora?-

-Primero voy a matar a el hombre con que haremos el negocio y después regresare aquí y matare a ese chico-

-Ya te lo dije, tengo ordenes de llevarlo mañana a la Organización para que estudien los efectos secundarios de ese veneno así que mejor olvida lo que has dicho- Dijo Elena.

-Nadie debe conocer el secreto de la Organización- Comentó Kazuki.

-Pero…- Justo en ese momento escuche un disparo pero ¿Qué paso?.

-Ya cállate, así es como yo hago las cosas si sigues quejándote habla más de dos personas muertas- Dijo Kazuki.

-Bien, ya entendí- Elena sonaba asustada de seguro Kazuki disparo sólo para asustarla.

-Por cierto ¿Le dijiste a nuestro contacto donde nos encontraremos y a que hora?- Preguntó Kazuki.

-Sí, me comunique con él como siempre lo hacemos-

-Deberíamos descansar ya son las 11:00 PM.

-Sí, tienes razón- Dijo Elena.

-Ustedes duermas yo voy a vigilar a ese chico-

-Sí, buena idea-Dijo Elena.

Estuve ahí no sé por cuando tiempo pero no podía hacer nada Kazuki seguía despierto y a cada rato miraba por el hoyo de la puerta para ver si estoy despierto o no.

Cuando miré la hora del reloj que esta en la pared pude ver que son las 01:00 AM y como yo ya empecé a sentir sueño lentamente me quede dormido.

* * *

**POV de Hikari**  
Ya era Lunes nuevamente y yo me estoy dirigiendo hacia la escuela, pero desde el Sábado he tenido un extraño presentimiento que me tiene muy angustiada.

-Hola Kari ¿Qué te pasa? Te noto algo decaída- Yolei había aparecido delante de mí.

-No es nada Yolei, es sólo que no dormí bien es todo- Contesté con una sonrisa para tratar de convencerla.

Yolei no parecía muy convencida por lo que le dije pero igual había cambiado de tema. Yolei y yo vamos caminando hacia la escuela platicando de varias cosas mientras que a lo lejos pudimos ver a Davis y Ken jugar un partido de Fútbol como siempre. Cuando entramos al instituto después de unos minutos más sonó el timbre y Yolei se dirigió a su salón mientras que yo me dirigí al mío.

-Hola Kari ¿Cómo estas?- Davis me saludado muy sonriente.

-Hola Davis, estoy bien gracias por preguntar- Yo le correspondí la sonrisa.

Cuando la profesora entro Davis paso a tomar asiento a lado de Ken, cuando apareció Elena se sentó en el mismo lugar que la primera vez pero a mí se me izo muy raro que T.k todavía no halla llegado, él por lo generar no le gusta faltar.

-Bueno días chicos, hoy les quiero decir que tendremos otro alumno nuevo que comenzara clases con nosotros y, al igual que la señorita Elena, viene de España- Nos comentó las profesora.

-Por favor pasa- La profesora dirigió estas palabras hacia la puerta y todos los alumnos también dirigimos nuestra vista hacia esa puerta. Por el umbral de la puerta apareció un chico como de la misma altura que la de Davis, de tez morena, delgado, de ojos verdes y pelo negro pero si él es…

-Su nombre es Adam Torres- Presentó la profesora, Adam lleva puesto unos jeans azules, una remera de color verde claro que es tapada por un anorak desabrochado de color rojo con negro, tiene puestos unas zapatillas negras y en su muñeca derecha se podía admirar un reloj de color celeste con blanco.

-Mucho gusto a todos- Ese sin duda es el mismo chico que vimos Yolei y yo hablando con T.k el otro día.

-Bien Adam busca un asiento que ya vamos a comenzar la clase-

-Sí profesora- Dijo Adam mientras caminaba lentamente y después se sentó en el asiento disponible que hay al lado mío.

-Hola, mucho gusto- Me saludó Adam muy sonriente.

-Hola-

El tiempo paso y las clases de hoy por fin terminaron.

-Hola Kari- Gatomon había salido de los arbustos.

-Ah Hola Gatomon-

-¿Te pasa algo? Te noto extraña- Mi amiga parecía preocupada por mí.

-No es nada Gatomon, es sólo que me preocupa T.k-

-¿Por qué? ¿Le pasa algo a T.k?-

-Pues no lo sé, lo que pasa Gatomon es que T.k hoy no vino a la escuela y el Sábado cuando volvimos del Digimundo tuve una sensación como si no volvería a ver a T.k en un tiempo- Dije mientras miraba para el piso muy preocupada.

-Kari y que tal si vamos a la casa de T.k, tal vez hoy no vino porque se sentía mal o algo parecido- Yo le sonreí y asentí con mi cabeza tal vez ella tiene razón.

Gatomon y yo nos dirigimos a casa de T.k y cuando llegamos su madre nos atendió.

-Buenas tardes Kari-

-Hola señora Takaishi ¿Esta T.k?-

-Sí, esta en su habitación con Patamon, entra- Se hizo a un lado para que yo pudiera entrar.

-Con su permiso- Llegamos a la habitación de T.k y la puerta esta entreabierta, iba a tocar la puerta pero junto escuché la voz de Patamon.

-¿Todos ustedes están seguros que esto va a funcionar?-

-Pues logro engañar a su madre- Esa era la voz de T.k ¿De quién estarán hablando?.

-Sí pero esto fue todo idea de Adam y tú sabes perfectamente como terminan sus planes-

-Vamos Patamon ten por seguro que nadie nos descubrirá asta que lo encontremos, además no debieron llevárselo tan lejos-

-Esta bien si tú lo dices-

Justo en ese momento toque la puerta y llame a T.k.

-Ah… Adelante-

Yo abrí la puerta y Gatomon salto de mis brazos para saludar a Patamon.

-Hola Patamon-

-Hola… Gatomon, Kari pero ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Preguntó Patamon parecía muy sorprendido pero a la vez asustado.

-Venimos porque Kari estaba preocupada por T.k porque hoy no fue a la escuela-

-Gatomon- Yo me sonroje ligeramente.

-No te preocupes por mí, yo no fui hoy a la escuela porque me levante con un poco de fiebre cof cof- T.k empezó a toser.

-Tai te había dicho que te cuidaras- Lo regañe.

-Lo siento- T.k parecía nervioso pero ¿Qué le pasa?.

-T.k ¿Te ocurre algo? Te noto algo nervioso-

-Tranquila Kari, te aseguro que a él no le pasa nada- Me había contestado Patamon, que raro él también parecía nervioso.

-Bueno fue agradable que vinieran pero seria mejor que se vayan- Nos dijo T.k mientras seguía tosiendo.

-Oye ¿Nos estas echando?- Dije algo sorprendida ya que no era algo normal de él tratarme así.

-No es nada de eso chicas pero tus padres y tu hermano se preocuparan por ti- Dijo Patamon dirigiéndose a mí, tenía una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Sí, además no quisiera contagiarte-

De repente sonó el celular de T.k, él vio la pantalla del aparato, ignoro la llamada y después lo guardo en su bolsillo del pantalón.

-¿No vas a contestar?- Le pregunte algo extrañado.

-Número equivocado- Dijo T.k rápidamente.

-Bueno chicas creo que seria mejor que se vallan, T.k necesita descansar- Nos dijo Patamon mientras T.k seguía tosiendo.

Gatomon y yo intercambiamos miradas sin entender porque querían que nos fuéramos tan pronto. Yo no podía dejar de mirar a T.k muy extrañada, él se veía como él y hablaba igual a él pero no actuaba como él, por lo menos él no actuaba igual conmigo.

-Sí, Patamon tiene razón necesito descansar-

-Esta bien, ya nos iremos- Contesté

-¿A sí?-

-Sí Gatomon, Tai debe estar preocupado por mí ya que no le dije que vendría-

-Esta bien, adiós Patamon, recupérate pronto T.k-

-Adiós chicas- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Después Gatomon y yo salimos de la habitación de T.k serrando un poco la puerta, nos despedimos de su madre y nos dirigiéndonos hacia mi casa.

-Que extraño estaban actuando, ¿No te parece?- Me preguntó Gatomon.

-Sí-

-¿Sucede algo Kari?-

-Bueno… No sé porque pero ese no me pareció T.k-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Él no sólo actuaba extraño si no que me di cuenta que en ningún momento él dijo mi nombre- Dije ya que T.k cuando habla conmigo en cualquier oración siempre dice mi nombre.

-¿Entonces piensas que él es un impostor?-

-Tal vez sólo me lo estoy imaginando-

Cuando me di cuenta ya estamos en la puerta de mi casa cuando entramos saludamos a mis padres y Gatomon al igual que yo recibimos varios regaños, Gatomon por parte de Agumon y yo por parte Tai por no haberles avisado que iríamos a casa de T.k. Nos dirigimos a mi habitación y yo me acosté en mi cama, no podía dejar de pensar en T.k y en el comportamiento que tenia hace unos cuantos segundos. Después de un rato empecé a sentir mis parpados muy pesados hasta que me quede dormida.

* * *

**POV de Patamon**  
Cielos estuvo cerca y por poco nos pudieron haber descubierto.

-Oye ¿Quién era la persona que te llamo antes?-

-Adam, ahora voy a llamarlo, tenemos que encontrar a Takeru rápido, ¿Quién sabe lo que le deben de estar haciendo?-

-¿Adam ya lo empezó a buscarlo, cierto?- Pregunté.

-Sí, tal vez ya halla encontrado una pista en donde tienen a Takeru- Dijo mientras llamaba a Adam de su celular.

-Hola Adam soy yo-

_-¿Takeru?-_

-No, no soy Takeru-

_-¿Entonces eres tú verdad?-_

-Pues sí-

_-¿Por qué suenas igual a Takeru?-_

-Porque tengo el cambia voces disfrazado de tapabocas que el señor y la señora Furukawa hicieron para T.k, ¿Te acuerdas?-

_-Sí cierto-_

-Por cierto, lograste encontrarlo-

_-Pues tengo algunas pistas pero no-_

-Adam se que jamás te a justado que yo te ordene que hacer pero tengo un plan ¿Te lo digo?-

_-Sí, recuerda tenemos que encontrar a ese chico cuanto antes-_

-Bien, mi plan es este: Nuestros enemigos tienen a Takeru y el jefe de la Organización de Negro, ósea Kurata, lo necesita para algo aunque todavía no sabemos el por qué, Hachiko y el resto de nuestra Liga están ocultos entre las sombras de la Organización ¿Verdad? Deberíamos decirles que traten de averiguar la localización de T.k y que busquen más a fondo para que lo quieres.

_-Sí, es una buena idea-_

Estuvieron hablando hasta que se izo de noche y así ya decidido que al siguiente día empezamos la gran búsqueda, no sólo de Takeru si no también de muchas respuestas.

* * *

**Listo aquí esta el siguiente capítulo y lamento mucho si me tarde pero ya saben la escuela L. Bueno gracias por los reviews me animas mucho y ya saben cualquier pregunta, comentario y/o concejo háganmelo saber, nos leemos la próxima semana y que tengan un maravilloso fin de semana. Recuerdan nunca pierdan la esperanza jaja J**  
**Chau Chau.**


	6. Capítulo 6: Un plan fallido

**Antes de empezar les quiero aclarar que Digimon no me pertenece, lo único que me pertenece es esta historia y los personajes inventados que crea mi cabecita loca, bueno sin más los dejo para que lean el capítulo (Notas al final del capítulo).**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Un plan fallido**

**POV de Gatomon**  
Hoy es Martes, Kari y yo nos dirigimos hacia la escuela de Kari y en el camino nos encontramos con T.k y Patamon.

-Hola chicas- Nos salido Patamon muy sonriente.

-Hola Patamon- Saludé un poco sonrojada.

-Hola T.k ¿Tú no estabas enfermo?- Preguntó Kari y en su mirada se notaba la preocupación.

-No te preocupes Kari, ya estoy mejor-

-Entonces ¿Por qué todavía tienes el tapabocas?-

-Es mejor prevenir ¿No lo crees?- Dijo T.k -Bueno será mejor que callamos yendo o si no se nos ara tarde-

-Sí-

Nodos nosotros nos fuimos dirigiendo hacia la escuela de nuestros camaradas y cuando el timbre sonó T.k y Kari se fueron directo hacia su salón mientras que Patamon y yo nos subíamos a la copa de un árbol a esperar que las clases de nuestros amigos terminaran. Patamon y yo estuvimos en silencio durante un buen rato, miré a Patamon y me di cuenta que tenia su mirada gacha y sus orejas caídas, parecía muy deprimido ¿Qué le pasara?.

-Oye Patamon ¿Te ocurre algo? Te noto muy deprimido ¿Necesitas hablar?- Pregunté yo muy preocupada ya que no era normal verlo así, él normalmente es muy alegre.

-No es nada Gatomon, no te preocupes- Me dijo sin mirarme lo que me pareció muy raro.

-Enserio Patamon ¿Qué te ocurre?- Yo seguía preguntándole muy tercamente.

-Nada Gatomon, es sólo que… No olvídalo, no es nada- Dijo mientras se bajaba del árbol donde estábamos.

-Oye espérame, voy contigo-

-Gatomon- Dijo él sin mirarme todavía, después se dio la vuelta y me dijo con una sonrisa -Quiero estar solo un momento- Yo lo miré muy sorprendida y asentí como forma de respuesta. A pesar de que él me aya sonreído para que no me preocupara lo único que logro es preocuparme más por él, ya que pude ver toda la falsedad y tristeza que tenia esa sonrisa.

-Si me necesitas llámame ¿OK?- Dije para demostrarle que yo estoy ahí para él cuando me necesita.

-OK- Patamon se fue caminando lentamente y se subió hacia la cima de otro árbol, un poco alejado al que estábamos él y yo antes.

-Patamon, si no me dices que es lo que te pasa no podré ayudarte- Dije a nadie en particular.

**POV de Hikari**  
El timbre había sonado para avisar el comienzo del receso para almorzar, estábamos todos reunidos en el comedor sentados en una meza, el único que falta es T.k.

-¿Por qué T.k tardara tanto?- Pregunte.

-Cuando él salio de clases me dijo que tenia que hablar de algo con uno de sus amigos del club de Basketball, dijo que si quedaba tiempo después nos alcanzaría- Me contestó Ken.

-Ha- Yo me deprimí ya que quería pasar el receso con él.

Después que todos comimos como aún quedaba tiempo antes que tocara la campana Davis y Ken se fueron a platicar con sus amigos del Club de Fútbol, Cody fue a darles comida a nuestros Digimons y Yolei y yo platicábamos sentadas bajo un árbol.

-Kari ¿Qué te pasa?- Me preguntó Yolei ya que no prestaba atención a lo que ella me decía.

-Nada Yoli- Conteste sin mucho ánimo.

-¿Y con ese ánimo piensas que me vas a engañar? Vamos Kari dime que te pasa ¿Algo te preocupa? ¿Es sobre el Digimundo?-

-En parte sí-

-¿En parte? ¿Y la otra parte que te preocupa que es?-

-Es T.k-

-¿Y qué le pasa a T.k?- Preguntó muy extrañada.

-Es que T.k no actúa como él y además lo veo muy preocupado y nervioso cuando esta conmigo-

-Tranquila Kari, ya veras que en realidad no le pasa nada. Tal vez T.k también esta preocupado por el Digimundo- Dijo Yolei tratando de hacerme sentir un poco mejor.

-Creo que tienes razón, tal vez lo preocupa lo del Digimundo y yo sólo estoy exagerando- Dije con media sonrisa.

-Igual Kari recuerda que es muy normal preocuparse tanto por la persona que amas- Cuando Yolei dijo eso yo me sonroje notablemente y a Yolei le pareció muy divertido.

-Jajaja deberían ver tu cara- Dijo Yolei mientras se reía.

-Ya deja de molestarme- Dije yo muy molesta, mi sonrojo todavía no había disminuido ni un poco.

-Algún día vas a tener que decírselo-

-No, no puedo hacerlo- Dije yo bajando la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Vamos Kari, de seguro él también siente lo mismo por ti- Yolei trató de animarme.

-Él no siente nada por mí Yolei, si yo le digo que lo amo eso arruinara por completo nuestra amistad-

-¿Cómo sabes que él no siente nada por ti? ¿Se lo has preguntado?-

-No pero lo sé, yo lo conozco, no me trata diferente a como te trata a ti o a Mimi o a Sora, yo sólo soy su amiga, nada más- Dije muy triste tratando que mi corazón aceptara la cruel realidad.

-Cielos Kari tú si que estas ciega, creo que deberías usar lente-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunte al no entenderla.

-Kari, yo no puedo decirte si T.k esta o no enamorado de ti pero te aseguro que él siente algo más que sólo una simple amistad-

-¿De… De verdad?- Pregunte yo con una pequeña sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

-Claro, T.k te trata de una forma muy especial Kari, también deberías ver la forma que te ve cuando no te das cuenta o como siempre te cuida y esta al pendiente de ti. Vamos Kari dile lo que sientes estoy más que segura que no te rechazara.

-Pero Yolei…- Mi amiga me miro -¿Estas segura que si yo le digo a T.k lo que siento él no se alejara de mí si no siente lo mismo?-

-Claro que no Kari ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? T.k y tú son inseparables, recuerda lo que dicen de sus emblemas: La luz y la esperanza deben permanecer juntas-

-Pero ¿Estas completamente segura que siente lo mismo? Es que cuando Davis se me acerca él no actúa indiferente- Mi amiga empezó a reírse.

-Jajaja Eso es porque T.k no es un chico celoso-

-Esta bien, lo intentare… Algún día-

-¿Algún día? Kari tienes que decírselo ahora antes que otra te lo robe-

-Pero…-

-Vamos Kari ¿Acaso tienes miedo?- ¿Miedo? Sí tengo mucho miedo, miedo que él no sienta lo mismo por mí, miedo a que si se lo dijo se alegue de mí y miedo a que pueda perder a mi mejor amigo.

-No Yolei no tengo miedo- Mentí.

-Fantástico, entonces ¿Qué tal si se lo dices la próxima vez que lo veas?- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso ella se volvió loca? ¿Decírselo tan pronto? ¿Ahora? Cielo ¿Cómo me libero de esto?.

-Esta bien… Tratare de decírselo cuando lo vea-

-Genial, entonces seria buena idea que pienses en lo que le vas a decir porque viene para acá- Dijo ella señalando con su dedo a algo o mejor dicho alguien que esta caminando hacia nosotras.

-¿QUÉ?- Dije yo muy alarmada mientras giraba mi cabeza y ahí lentamente y pensativo se dirigía T.k, con Patamon sobre su cabeza, hacia nosotras, cielos ¿Cómo voy a decirle a mi mejor amigo que estoy enamorada de él?. Yolei se levanto del suelo y me ayudo a mí a hacer lo mismo.

-Vamos anda díselo- Susurro Yolei en mi oído mientras yo suspiraba "Vamos Kari, puedes hacerlo" Traté de darme ánimos a mi misma.

-Hola T.k- Salude mientras me acercaba a él.

-Ahora no Hikari, estoy ocupado- Dijo mientras seguía caminando pero ¿Cómo me había llamado, Hikari? Él sólo me llama por mi nombre completo cuando esta enojado o decepcionado de mí.

-¿Estas bien Kari?- Preguntó Yolei cuando se acerco a mí.

-¿Escuchaste como me llamo?-

-Sí fue por tu nombre completo-

-Él… En muy pocas ocasiones me llama así-

-Creo que tenias razón Kari, a T.k le ocurre algo- Dijo dándome la razón.

Justo en ese momento el timbre sonó diciendo que debamos entrar, durante toda la clase que quedaba del día T.k no dirigió ni una sola palabra ni a mí ni a Ken ni a Davis, parecía como si estuviera impaciente por salir porque no dejaba de mirar el reloj de la pared. Cuando sonó el timbre de la salida T.k hablo de algo con el chico llamado Adam, que yo no legre a escuchar, y empezaron a salir del salón, yo puede notar que los dos, T.k y Adam, miraron a Elena con si la quisieran matar mientras ella sólo los miro con una sonrisa burlona, ¿Qué raro?.

**POV de Patamon**  
Las clases de Adam y "T.k" ya habían terminado, por fin por un segundo pensé que jamás saldrían.

-Estas listo Patamon- Me preguntó Adam acercándose a mí.

-Sí, vamos a encontrar a mi amigo y compañero-

-Sí pero antes de eso, yo iré a la casa de Naomi y Yuki, mi digimon se quedo con ellas- Comentó "T.k".

-Es cierto yo tengo que ir a buscar a Kudamon a mi casa ¿Vienes conmigo, Patamon?- Me preguntó Adam.

-Sí Adam, yo iré contigo- Dije mientras me posaba en su cabeza, supongo que es la costumbre.

-Nos vemos en el Parque en 20 Minutos ¿Les párese bien?- Nos preguntó "T.k".

-Sí, en 20 Minutos no lo olvides- Le recordó Adam.

-El que no debería olvidarlo eres tú-

- Jajaja sí bien nos vemos en 20 Minutos, adiós- Dijo Adam con mala cara mientras nos dirigimos hacia su casa y "T.k" se dirigía para la casa de las hermanas gemelas, Naomi y Yuki.

**POV de "Takeru"**  
Yo me dirigía a la casa de Naomi y Yuki para recuperar a mi Digimon pero me encontré con unas personas menos esperadas en ese momento.

-Hola T.k- Me saludó una chica pelirroja si mal no recuerdo Patamon me dijo que ella es la novia del hermano de T.k, Sora Takenouchi.

-Hola- Ese saludo fue en forma de susurro.

-T.k tú no vives por aquí ¿Qué haces aquí?- Me preguntó una chica castaña, creo que ella se llama Mimi Tachikawa, Patamon me había dicho que ella es como la "Hermana" de T.k ya que la quiere como tal.

-Pues voy a ir ha visitar a un amigo- Dije yo mientras sonría.

-T.k te ves muy pálido ¿Estas bien?- Me preguntó la misma chica que esta con Hikari en la escuela, Yolei Inoue.

-Sí estoy de maravilla. Pero si me disculpan tengo que irme ya-

-Bueno pero antes que te vallas Kari tiene que decirte algo- Dijo Yolei empujando a Hikari hacia mí, ella esta con la mirada gacha y pude ver un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, un segundo yo conozco perfectamente esas reacciones ¿Acaso ella esta…? O no.

-Pues dímelo- Cielos ¿Por qué yo tuve que disfrazarme como Takeru? ¿Por qué no Adam? ¿En qué lío me he metido?.

-T.k yo… Yo…- Ella no podía articular palabras, como lo imaginaba esta chica esta enamorada de Takeru, cielos y yo no sé si él siente lo mismo por ella ¿Qué voy a hacer si ella logra decirlo?.

-Yo quería decirte que… Qué yo te…- Justo en ese momento sonó el celular cielos ahora amaría a la persona que estuviera llamando al celular de T.k. Yo miré la pantalla del aparato y ahora no sé si contestar o no ¿Por qué tenia que ser Adam la persona quien llama? Al final decidí contestar.

-Hola-

_-¿Dónde estas? Se supone que nos veríamos en el Parque en 20 Minutos y ya paso 8 Minutos del tiempo acordado-_

-Lo siento pero es que me distraje con algo-

_-¿Estuviste hablando con Naomi y Yuki?-_

-No, no es eso-

_-Pues lo que sea será mejor que lo olvides, recuerda tenemos que encontrar a ese rubio lo antes posible-_

-Sí, lo sé-

_-Bueno ¿Entonces vas a venir o no?-_ Adam ya parecía enojado.

-Escucha ahora no puedo hablar te llamare en 10 Minutos ¿OK?-

_-¿Qué? No espera, no te atrevas a…-_ Antes que Adam terminara de hablar yo corte la llamada.

-¿Quién era?- Preguntó Hikari.

-Era mi amigo, lo ciento Kari pero tengo que irme ya, me dices lo que me querías decir en la escuela, ¿Bien?-

-¿Esta bien?- Dijo muy decepcionada, lo ciento mucho Hikari pero creo que deberías decirle tus sentimientos al verdadero Takeru Takaishi.

-Adiós chicas, las veré luego- Me despedí de ellas para ahora si dirigirme, pero ahora corriendo, hacia la casa de Naomi y Yuki. Cuando llegue a mi destino toque la puerta y el timbre con desesperación.

-Naomi, Yuki- Gritaba sus nombres.

-Hola ¿Cómo estas?- Me saludo la persona quien abrió la puesta, Naomi Watanabe una chica de unos 17 años, alta de tez blanca, delgada, de ojos verdes y pelo marrón.

-Hola Naomi estoy bien gracias por preguntar pero ahora necesito a mi Digimon-

-Claro enseguida la traigo, ven pasa- Dijo ella mientras caminada para adentro y yo la seguía.

-¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Me pregunto Yuki Watanabe la hermana gemela idéntica de Naomi.

-Vine por Salamon- Le conteste.

-Bien… Por cierto dime ¿Lograste engañar a la familia y amigos de Takeru?- Me preguntó

-Sí, nadie sospecha nada, salvo una amiga de T.k, pero no es porque yo en la apariencia no me parezco si no por la actitud, es que la actitud de T.k y la mía son muy diferentes-

-En eso tienes razón, pero igual creo que mi hermana y yo hicimos un excelente trabajo al disfrazarte de Takeru- Dijo ella muy contenta.

-Sí, a decir verdad han hecho un muy bien trabajo, después de todo ustedes son unas maquilladoras expertas-

-Hola, pensé que te habías olvidado de mí- Naomi ya había traído a Salamon.

-¿Qué dices Salamon? Eso nunca- Dije yo mientras la agarraba en mis brazos -Bueno chicas gracias por cuidar de ella por mí, ahora me tengo que ir, me quede con Adam para buscar a Takeru-

-Claro, pero antes que se vallas, quería decirte que descubrimos que al parecer necesitan a Takeru para hacer el ritual de la Copa de Oro Mágica-

-¿Enserio?, si mal no me equivoco Takeru tiene que construir la Copa con las piezas que Adam le dio hace algunos días ¿Verdad? pero cuando lo logre ¿Qué va ha suceder? No entiendo que es lo que quiere hacer Kurata-

-Nosotras tampoco lo sabemos- Me dijo Yuki -Pero ahora lo prioritario es encontrar a Takeru antes que suceda la misma catástrofe de hace siglos-

-Sí tienes razón, por cierto ¿Ustedes saben donde puede estar?-

-No, recuerdas que nosotras somos lo del rango más bajo, Kurata les dice esa información sólo a los del rango más alto- Dijo Naomi.

-Entendido, se lo diré a Adam- Dije mientras abría la puerta.

-Suerte- Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias, las necesitaremos, vamos Salamon-

-Sí-

Salamon y yo nos dirigimos al parque donde estarían esperándonos Adam, Kudamon y Patamon.

**POV de Adam**  
¿Cómo pudo corta mi llamada de esa manera? Ya pasaron 20 minutos del tiempo acordado, como odio esperar.

-Adam- Escuche que alguien me llamaba.

-Ya era hora de que aparecieras- Le dije muy enojado.

-Jajaja perdón, perdón-

-Hola Patamon, Kudamon- Saludó Salamon a los Digimons.

-Hola Salamon- Saludaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Bien ahora que por fin estamos todos, seria buena idea que busquemos a T.k lo antes posible- Dije mientras empecé a caminar.

-Sí- Dijeron todos los digimons.

-Adam espera, cuando fui a casa de las gemelas ellas me dijeron que necesitan a Takeru para el ritual de la copa-

-¿Lo necesitan a él? ¿Por qué?- Pregunte muy extrañado.

-No lo sé pero creo que será mejor darles esto para que liberen a Takeru- Dijo "T.k" mientras me mostraba una piedra de color rojizo, pero si es…

-¿Dónde la encontraste?- Pregunte yo mientras se la sacaba de las manos y la miraba muy sorprendido.

-Tranquilo es falsa- Dijo mientras me la sacaba de mis manos.

-¿Le vas a dar una piedra falsa? Creo que ya perdiste la cordura, ellos se darán cuenta-

-Oigan chicos ¿Para que sirve esa piedra?- Preguntó Patamon al no entender.

-¿Patamon recuerdas que hace algunos días le di a T.k unas piezas y una grabadora de voz?-

-Sí-

-Bueno las piezas son para armar la copa, que tú ya lo sabes, pero la grabadora que tiene una profecía que decía que debían encontrar una piedra y algo llamado la puerta de la verdad ¿Te acuerdas?-

-Sí pero eso quiere decir que lograron descifrar la profecía-

-En realidad no Patamon, pero sabemos que es lo que la Organización busca-

-¿Y para qué sirve la piedra?- Preguntó Patamon ya muy desesperado.

-Todo a su tiempo amigo- Salamon lo había calmado un poco.

-Bien- Dijo Patamon muy enojado.

-Por cierto ¿Enserio le darás la piedra falsa a Elena para que se la de a Kurata?-

-Sí, Adam no sé tú pero yo quiero a Takeru devuelta

-Claro que yo también lo quiero devuelta, es uno de mis mejores amigos, pero ellos se darán cuenta que la piedra es falsa-

-La verdad lo dudo Adam-

-¿Por qué?-

-Esta piedra la falsifico Emili-

-¿Emili? ¿Enserio?- Si ella falsifico la piedra de seguro no se darán cuenta ya que Emili Ramírez, para tener sólo 15 años, es una falsificadora profesional.

Entonces yo decidí hacerle caso, me comunique con Elena, y "T.k" fue a verse con ella, decidieron verse en el Digimundo.

**POV de "Takeru"**

-Oye ¿Cuándo te vas ha sacar el disfraz de T.k?- Me preguntó Salamon.

-Cuando T.k este a salvo- Justo en ese momento sonó el celular, es Elena.

-Hola-

_-Quiero que camines exactamente por el camino de donde estas hasta que veas un río ¿Entiendes?-_

-Déjame hablar con Takeru-

_-Todo a su tiempo, deja el celular y ven hacia el río, que tu Digimon no te siga-_

Yo corte la llamada y dirigí mi mirada hacia Salamon.

-Salamon, por el bien de T.k será mejor que te quedes aquí-

-Pero…-

-Tranquila, yo estaré bien, no te preocupes- Trate de razonar con ella.

-Esta bien… Pero ten mucho cuidado por favor- Dijo mientras se lanzaba a mis brazos para abrazarme.

-Tranquila- Dije -Y ustedes tres será mejor que tampoco me sigan- Dije dirigiendo mi mirada hacia unos arbustos, siempre supe que ellos me seguirían.

-Lo sentimos… Pero es que es muy pe…- Patamon trato de disculparse.

-Peligroso, lo sé, pero tranquilos yo estaré bien y verán que traeré a T.k sano y salvo-

-Ten mucho cuidado- Dijo Adam.

-Ya veras que lo tendré, bueno será mejor que me valla yendo, a Elena no le gusta esperar- Dije mientras yo caminaba por ese camino dirigiendo hacia el río que Elena menciono, después de unos minutos pude ver el río y a Elena ahí sola.

-Valla, valla, valla, ya era hora de que llegaras, debo de confesarte cuando te vi en la escuela por un segundo pensé que tú eras el verdadero Takeru- Dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Yo no diré que fue un placer disfrazarme de T.k- Dije yo con una cara de pocos amigos -Fuiste buena al fingir tu muerte, todos te creímos muerta-

-Eso quisieran ¿Verdad? Pero ten en claro que si veo a alguien me iré de aquí y será el fin de Takeru Takaishi ¿Entendido?-

-Nadie vino conmigo, ahora acabemos de una vez-

-Primero dime ¿Quién eres?-

-¿Qué?-

-Dime quien es la persona disfrazada-

-¿Para qué quieres saber?-

-Tienes razón, no hace falta que sepa quien eres tú, igual tengo algunas sospechas-

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí pero bueno eso no importa ahora ¿Tienes lo que me prometiste?-

Yo abrí mi mochila y saque una pequeña bolsita.

-Aquí esta- Dije yo de mala manera -Ahora tu parte del trato ¿Dónde esta Takeru?-

-Primero camina hacia mí, pon la bolsita en el piso y después retrocede hacia donde estas-

Yo la obedecí, será mejor acabar con esto de una buena vez. Elena camino hacia donde esta la bolsita y vio su contenido con una sonrisa de satisfacción y malvada.

-Por favor quiero a Takeru y será mejor que este bien-

-Claro te lo daré… Cuando el ritual haya terminado, y te lo daré sano y salvo si es que sobrevive por supuesto- Elena chasqueo sus dedos y de la nada BlackGatomon apareció y vendo mis ojos y me ato.

-¿Qué? Pero teníamos un trato-

-Pues me temo que el trato ya espiro, vámonos BlackGatomon, ya tenemos lo que el jefe nos pidió-

-No te atrevas a hacerlo, ELENA- Grité pero de seguro ya se había ido, no puede ser nuestro plan de tener otra vez a Takeru ha fallado.

* * *

**De veras lamento mucho la espera que les deje, pero bueno he tenido problemas con la escuela y también problemas de salud pero bueno aquí el capítulo y espero que les haya gustado, ahora no podré subir capítulos muy seguido pero que les quede claro que no voy a dejar de escribir. Recuerden que los Reviews me ayudan así que ya saben comenten, pregunten y/o pongan consejos. A por cierto se me olvido explicar algo del anterior capítulo el Jefe de La Organización de Negro se llama Kurata pero no es el mismo Kurata que el de Digimon Data Squad, créanme este es mucho mal malvado.**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Antes de empezar les quiero aclarar que Digimon no me pertenece, lo único que me pertenece es esta historia y los personajes inventados que crea mi cabecita loca, bueno sin más los dejo para que lean el capítulo (Notas al final del capítulo).**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: El encuentro de Takeru Takaishi y algunos descubrimientos**

**POV de Adam**  
Los digimons y yo habíamos desobedecido las ordenes de Erizawa y cuando vimos que BlackGatomon ataba y vendaba a Erizawa, Salamon y yo, cuando Elena y BlackGatomon ya estaban a una cierta distancia, fuimos a su auxilio.

-¿Qué no les había dicho a ustedes que se quedaran aya?- Nos dijo poniendo una cara de enojo.

-Sí pero todos nosotros estábamos preocupados por ti- Dijo Salamon con una cara de preocupación.

-Patamon ¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó Kudamon, ya que vio a Patamon dirigiéndose hacia donde se fueron Elena y BlackGatomon.

-¿Qué párese? Voy a seguir a esas dos para descubrir donde tienen a T.k y rescatarlo- Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Espera Patamon iremos contigo- Dije muy seguro de eso.

-Sí vamos todos pero hay que tener cuidado, mucho cuidado- Nos dijo Salamon.

Todos nosotros nos dirigimos hacia donde se fueron Elena y BlackGatomon y a lo lejos pudimos verlas pasar por una computadora para ir devuelta a el Mundo Real, eso quiere decir que tienen a Takeru en nuestro mundo, nos acercamos a la computadora y Erizawa al igual que yo mostramos nuestros respectivos Digivice a la pantalla para ir devuelta a el mundo humano para rescatar a Takeru.

-Oigan muchacho ¿Saben donde estamos?- Pregunté mientras miraba para todos lados ya que no tenia idea donde era que fuimos a parar, este lugar parece un bosque.

-No lo sé ¿Un bosque?- Dijo Erizawa.

-Miren haya esta Elena-Dijo Patamon señalando hacia donde vio a Elena, esta estaba hablando con BlackGatomon. Nos dirigimos hacia donde estaban ellas y nos ocultamos detrás de unos árboles y unos arbustos, lográbamos escuchar a la perfección lo que decían.

-Bueno ya tenemos la piedra ¿Ahora qué?- Preguntó BlackGatomon.

-Bueno Kazuki me ha llamado diciendo que es nuestro turno de vigilar a Takaishi, así que vamos- Dijo Elena mientras empezaban a caminar.

-Ahora nos llevaran hacia donde esta T.k- Dijo Kudamon.

-Sí pero hay que ser cuidadosos para que no nos vean- Dije mientras seguíamos con mucho cuidado a Elena y BlackGatomon.

Después de unos cuantos minutos llegamos a un edificio muy grande de unos 20 pisos aproximadamente, con barrotes en las ventanas y una gran cerradura en la puerta, por todos lados hay letreros que dicen **"PELIGRO, NO SE ASERQUE"**, **"SOLO PERSONAL AUTORIZADO"** y demás cosas para dejar en claro que a ese edificio no se podía entrar. En frente de la puerta había dos personas con armas, una mujer y un hombre, Rufus Zeno (Edad 28 años, cabello largo y rubio y ojos celestas) y Akemi sato (Edad 25 años de ojos celestes y cabello castaño).

-Zeno, Sato- Dijo Elena.

-Black- Dijeron Rufus y Akemi al mismo tiempo mientras habrían la puerta y la dejaban pasar.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? Llevo más 20 Minutos esperándote para que cambiemos de turno de la vigilancia de Takaishi- Logre escuchar a Kazuki decir antes de que serraran la puerta.

-Lo deben de tener ahí dentro, en el edificio de la Organización. Tenemos que entrar de algún modo- Nos dijo Patamon en forma de susurro.

-Sí pero… ¿Cómo evadimos a Zeno y Sato? Además adentro deben estar el resto de la organización, si entramos nos mataran- Dijo Erizawa con angustia.

-Oye- Le dije con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Esta bien Adam, tengo miedo lo admito- Me confeso -Me asustan mucho esas personas, tú viste lo que son capases de hacer-

-Tranquilízate, estaremos bien si no dejamos que nos vean… Vamos se lo debemos a T.k- Dije tratando de que se animara.

-Bien…- Dijo todavía sin mucho ánimo.

-Bueno el plan es este…- Trate de explicar mi plan pero Erizawa me corto.

-Ah no, no otro de tus planes- Dijo mirándome con una cara de espanto.

-Vamos mis planes no son tan malos-

-No te ofendas Adam pero tus planes siempre terminas en un total desastre- Dijo Patamon.

-¿Qué?-

-Patamon tiene razón Adam, no eres el mejor creando planes- Me dijo Kudamon.

-Bueno si eso piensan ¿Por qué ustedes no hacen un plan para tratar de sacar a T.k de ahí?- Dije un poco enojado.

-Bueno Adam te recuerdo que yo traigo conmigo varias cosas que crearon la Tía azula y el Tío Thomas- Me dijo Erizawa.

-¿Los experimentos de la señora y el señor Furukawa?- Pregunté muy sorprendido ya que no sabia que tenia esas cosas consigo -Genial ¿Qué es lo que trajiste?-

-Además del cambia voces disfrazado de tapabocas, también tengo los lentes de rayos X disfrazados como unos lentes de sol comunes, tengo puestas las zapatillas de alta intensidad y en mi muñeca tengo el reloj anestesiante- Dijo mientras me mostraba todas las cosas que había dicho.

-Fantástico podrías utilizar el reloj anestesiante para dormir a esos dos- Dije señalando a Zeno y a Seno.

-Pues claro- Dijo con media sonrisa mientras apuntaba con el reloj hacia donde estaban esas dos personas y después disparo. Nosotros pudimos ver como los cuerpos de Zeno y Sato empezaron a caer pesadamente.

-Deprisa el anestesiante dura sólo 10 minutos- Dijo Patamon mientras volaba hacia donde estas esos dos inconscientes.

-Entremos con cuidado- Nos dijo Salamon. Yo empecé a abrir la puerta con lentitud y al ver que no había nadie por ahí empecé a entrar, los demás me siguieron.

-¿Dónde creen que tengan a T.k?- Preguntó Patamon.

-Si yo fuera Elena llevaría a T.k a…- Susurro Erizawa -¿El ático? ¿Un cuarto? ¿El sótano? El ático, T.k esta en el ático-

-¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?- Preguntó Kudamon.

-La preguntas para después, vamos- Nos dijo Erizawa mientras caminaba mirando hacia todos lados y caminaba lentamente -¿Ustedes que esperan una invitación? Muévanse-

-Sí-Dijimos todos mientras espesamos a caminar. Cuando llegamos hacia la puerta del ático pudimos ver que la puerta se habría lentamente y todos nosotros nos ocultamos. Las personas que salían de ahí eran Elena y Kazuki.

-Bien yo ya me tengo que ir Elena, vigila a Takaishi entendido- Dijo Kazuki ordenándole.

-Sí, BlackGatomon y yo lo vigilaremos bien-

-Pues más de vale- Kazuki empezó a marcharse y Elena volvió a entrar por la puerta del ático.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Preguntó Salamon muy angustiada.

-Con Elena, y tal vez también BlackGatomon, ahí dentro no podremos hacer nada- Dije yo muy enojado, habíamos llegado tan lejos pero al parecer aquí nos quedamos.

-Tengo una idea- Dijo de repente Erizawa.

-¿Así?-

-Sí, utilizare el cambia voces- Se quito el cambia voces desbrazado de tapabocas que tenia puesto y empezó a tocar los botones que tenia en el lado donde va la boca.

-¿Pero… Qué vas a hacer?- Pregunté muy extrañado.

-Ya lo veras- Dijo mientras se ponía el tapa bocas de nuevo y camina hacia donde esta la puerta del ático ¿Qué estará planeando? Erizawa suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

-Elena-Esa era la voz de Kurata ha ya entiendo -Te necesito en el laboratorio enseguida- Cuando Erizawa dijo esto empezó a caminar hacia donde estábamos escondidos todos nosotros, la puerta del ático se abrió de golpe y Elena salio.

-Pero jefe yo tengo que vigilar a Takaishi para que no haga ningún truco para escapar y además…-

-¿Estas desobedeciendo mis ordenes Black- Cielos Erizawa si que actúa bien.

-No señor enseguida voy-

-Y trae a BlackGatomon contigo-

-Sí señor- Dijo Elena con la cabeza gacha -BlackGatomon vamos al laboratorio… Y tú Takaishi será mejor que no hagas ningún truco- Elena había dicho estas palabras a las personas que están en el ático. BlackGatomon había salido de ahí dentro serrando la puerta detrás de ella y pudimos ver como se alejaban.

-Bien ya se fueron… Por cierto eso fue una muy buena idea- Dijo Salamon felicitando a su camarada.

-Muchas Gracias- Erizawa había cambia nuevamente el cambia voces, otra vez era la voz de Takeru.

-Entramos- Dije yo abriendo la puerta lentamente y ahí estaba T.k con esposas en las muñecas y cadenas en tos tobillos.

-chicos son ustedes, se empezaron a tardar- Nos dijo T.k con una media sonrisa.

-Lo sentimos- Dije yo tratando de desencadenarlo.

- Hola Takeru- Dijo Erizawa.

-¿Tú?- Dijo T.k muy sorprendido -¿Tú te disfrazaste de mí?- Un segundo ¿Cómo supo quien es?.

-Sí, no había de otra- Dijo Erizawa acercándose a T.k, ya desposado, y le dio un fuerte abrazo -No te ofendas… Pero necesitas un baño-

-Nada me aria más feliz-

-Chicos tenemos que irnos, Elena y BlackGatomon llegaran en cualquier momento- Nos comentó Kudamon.

-Sí él tiene razón vamos- Dije Yo.

-¿Ustedes a donde creen que van?- Elena y BlackGatomon habían aparecido.

-Elena, BlackGatomon- Dijimos todos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Todos ustedes creen que somos tontas?- Preguntó BlackGatomon con una sonrisa malvada -Sabíamos que nos estaban siguiendo-

-Oigan díganme ¿Por qué les intereso tanto?- Preguntó Takeru.

-No te importa- Dijo Elena.

Y ¿Cuál es la conexión qué tiene la Organización de Negro con La Liga Clandestina?-

-Todos hemos recorrido un largo camino, es lo único que puedes saber- Dijo BlackGatomon

-Jajaja- Elena de la nada empezó a reírse.

-Oye tú ¿De qué te ríes?- Dije muy enojado.

-Perdón, perdón- Dijo mientras se seguía riendo -Es que me da gracia que Takaishi sea tan estúpido, él se involucro en esto sin saber nada en realidad-

-¿Qué?- Preguntó T.k.

-Efectivamente, tú Takaishi te uniste a la Organización y cuando descubriste algunas cosas nos traicionaste aunque siempre estuviste en el lado de la Liga- Dijo Elena -También esta el echo de que nosotros siempre supimos que nos traicionarías, dejamos que entraras sólo para tenerte vigilado más de cerca-

-¿he?-

-Bueno no es raro de que no supieras nada al respecto, recuerda que cuando te secuestramos empezaría tu gran búsqueda, así que esa persona se disfrazo de ti para que nadie sospechara nada- Cuando dijo esto ultimo Elena señalo a Erizawa.

-Pero ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- Pregunte muy sorprendido.

-Los secretos hacen a una mujer mujer, ese es mi lema ¿Lo recuerdas Erizawa? Son justos las mismas palabras que te dije cuando mate a tu padre, tú las mencionas todas las veces que puedas para no olvidarlas ya que son las palabras de la asesina de tu padre-

-Chicos ella no es sólo la que mato a Alphonse si no también mato a mi padre y a mucha más gente inocente, Elena Black es una verdadera acecina ella incluso mato a toda su familia y después se unió a la Organización- Nos revelo Erizawa.

-Vaya veo que has investigado mucho sobre mí… Por cierto ¿Por qué no te quitas el disfraz que tienes de Takaishi? Así hablamos de mujer a mujer… Sakura Erizawa-

-Bien- Erizawa se saco la peluca que tenia y agarro con su mano derecha la piel de su cuello sacándose la mascara y dejando ver a una chica muy hermosa de ojos negros y una cabellera largo y rubia pero de un rubio más claro que el de Takeru.

**POV de Sakura**  
Yo al fin daba mi verdadera parecencia.

Yo era una pequeña niña de 8 años cuando mi padre fue acecinado, recuerdo que una noche lluviosa me encontré a Elena en mi casa pero no sabia que había matado a mi padre.

_Flashback_  
_-¿Quién eres tú?- Dije muy inocentemente._

_-Shhh- Dijo Elena mientras se empezaba a acercar a mí -Lo ciento pero es un secreto así que no te lo puedo decir-_

_-Ah-_

_-Recuerda que un secreto ase a una mujer mujer- _

_-¿Esas no son las gafas de Papá?- Pregunté al darme cuenta que esa chica tenia las gafas de mi padre._

_-Sí, tómalas para ti- Dije entregándomelas._

_-¿Papá esta dormido? No él me prometió que me leería un cuento para dormir- Dije muy triste._

_-Bueno son cosas que pasan, ¿Te quedaras al lado de tu papi?-_

_-Sí- Dije yo muy sonriente mientras ella salía de mi casa pero no antes de prenderle fuego._

_Fin del Flashback_

-Le pegaste un tiro en la cabeza a el jefe del FVI, mi padre, luego incendiaste mi casa con mi madre y mis hermanos mayores dentro para que toda la información que habían encontrado de la organización nunca fuera descubierta por nadie… Querías que yo muriera sólo era una niña pero quisiste que yo ardiera igual que mi casa por eso me pediste que me quedara al lado de mi padre pero conseguí salvarme ¿A qué no adivinas por qué? Porque se había acabado las galletas de miel que a mi padre tanto les gustaban y fui a comprarle más-

-Así que tú eres aquella enana, te estuve buscando para matarte ya que en las cenizas de tu casa sólo estaban las de tu padre, tu madre y tus hermanos jijiji- Dijo Elena con una sonrisa malvada.

-Los amigos de mi padre me protegieron, entre a el programa de protección de la Liga para que no me localizaras-

-Entiendo así que te escondite como una miserable rata con un nombre y dirección diferente, que detestable-

-Ah-

-La heroína del cuento renuncia a su nombre, renuncia a su apellido, renuncia a sus amigos… Renuncia a todo sólo para enfrentar a su enemigo ¿No es así?- Elena tenia una cara burlona.

-¿Por qué no hablamos un poco de ti? La gran Elena Black la asesina número 1 de la organización cayo justo en la trampa que le dejo esa pequeña niña de apenas 8 años, pero también caíste en la trampa que la Liga te dejo ahora-

-¿Qué?-

-Puede ser que no lo creas pero nosotros queríamos que secuestraras a Takeru ya que sabíamos que no le harían ningún daño, yo me disfrace de T.k sólo para no preocupar a sus padres y a sus amigos… Pero ahora te are una pregunta ¿No crees que este chico se parece un poco a el ángel Edward? ¿Acaso él a renacido? Ustedes quieres hacer lo mismo que paso hace un siglo verdad que tengo razón-

Elena sólo aplaudió y no dijo nada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres hablar?- Pregunté.

-Creo que no… Me parece que es mejor que hablen ellas…- Elena saco una pistola de su chaqueta y no lo hice lo mismo, le dispare en la mano dejando que tirara su arma.

-Manos arriba- Dije apuntándole con el arma.

-Vaya vaya, ese fue un muy buen tiro forastera-

-Elena voy a decirte una ultima pregunta antes de mandarte a la prisión juvenil-

-Adelante-

-Tengo mucha curiosidad… ¿Por qué Elena?… ¿Por qué no envejeces?-

-Así que era eso-

-Tienes exactamente la misma edad de cuando mataste a mi toda mi familia-

-Digamos que tome algo que me ayudo a no envejecer-

-¿El elixir de la inmortalidad? Pero eso es sólo un mito-

-Sí un mito ¿Esa era la única pregunta que tenias?-

-Ah-

-Porque será la última pregunta que hagas- Se escucho un disparo, a mí me han dispararon en el abdomen.

-Sakura- Gritaron todos mis amigos.

-Eres una tonta Erizawa- Me dijo mientras sacaba la arme que tenia en mis manos.

-Eres una maldita- Dijo Adam.

-Tranquilízate Torres, no tengo nada contigo- Dijo Elena.

-Escucha Elena ¿A mí me quieres matar?… Bien mátame… pero no mataras a nadie más me has entendido… Prométemelo- Dije con mucha dificultad.

-Bien te lo prometo, la única excepción será Takeru el morirá… ¿Estas lista?- Elena preparo el arma, yo serré los ojos para hacer esto lo más rápido posible. Escuche un disparo pero como no sentí nada abrí los ojos, a Elena le en disparado en el brazo. Se podía escuchar unos pasos acercándose lentamente hacia nosotros.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó Elena mientras se agarraba su brazo ensangrentado.

-Elena no me digas que te has olvidado de mí- Escuche una voz femenina pero si es…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo Número 7 ahora ¿Quién creen que pueda ser la chica **

**que aparecio para salvar el día? Dejen sus ****reviews nos leemos luego**

**chau chau :D**


End file.
